


they're broken but better together

by the_chickennugget



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, IronWidow - Freeform, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Supernatural Elements, natasha romanov - Freeform, post civil-war, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 31,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chickennugget/pseuds/the_chickennugget
Summary: Post Civil War. The avengers are broken up, Tony's alone with his own problems when Natasha returns. Facing her demons and trying to come to terms with her role in the Avengers internal fight, Natasha comes to rely on Tony to help keep her memories at bay. Returning from being on the run is hard enough for her but when she discovers something a secret Tony hid from everyone, can their relationship survive and change or tear apart their budding romance. Will the glass shatter beneath them or will it harden into a impenetrable fortress. This is the story of two who came to be.  (Not beta-D so all mistakes are mine)Follow my Instagram for sneak peeks @lostintheavengerstardis





	1. Hold, hold on, hold onto me'Cause I'm a little unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever posting here. Hope you guys like it. Story also on wattpad under the same username.  
> Instagram/Tumblr @lostintheavengerstardis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly written from the third person to give a better view. First time on this website. I hope you like it. Also pay attention to chapters 10-12, dropping clues about the supernatural elements. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine

He's unsteady and he's knows it. She left him alone and he needs help. What can take the Demons away when you're the demon locked inside your own head. He's alone when all he wants is someone to be there.

 

Unsteady- X ambassadors


	2. Who will fix me now dive in when I'm down

   She drowning and no one sees that she's losing the fight. That battle scars that don't show, a wicked smile when someone ask if she's ok. She always says yes but it's a lie, the hardest lie she has to say. The loneliness is haunting but she doesn't crave it. Someone has to see cause she losing the fight, drowning in her sorrows. 

 

     Someone sees but it's not who she expects.

 

Drown- Bring Me the Horizon


	3. I found love where it wasn't supposed to be talk some sense to me

He sees the scars that no one looks for. Below the surface she is hurting. They both loved and lost so what's the point. It only hurts them in the end. The small marks across her skin and he's counting lines again and again. 

  She knows that he sees and wonder how, she thought he was ok always above the crowd. But he's human and can hurt too they're not invincible but stronger than most. She's been hurt so much that she welcomes the pain but he's gentle and she sways. 

  He sees her sway and catches her so she doesn't hit the ground, she's surprised that he would. She's never been held before. No not held like this he's holding her securely against his chest and let's her cry then dries her tears. He knows she needs someone and he's there always watching ready to save her. 

She wants him to stay but she scared to ask believing herself unworthy of the gentle but strong embrace he gives her. She wants to fight but she's weak, and oh so tired of the fighting. She knows what's she wants but she's fearful of him, believing that he'll hurt her if she lets him in her heart. 

He wouldn't hurt her, never. He swears his life to her and her only. He loves her but she's blind to his feelings and won't push her. He'll just take what she gives him.

 

I found- Amber Run


	4. Both of our hearts believe All of these stars will guide us home...

She sitting on top of the world or more like on top of her world, thinking. She knows she loves him through the fog of alcohol in her bloodstream, but she's scared to admit it out loud. She's been hurt before and doesn't want to feel the pain again. To love is to trust and trusting them not to crush your already fragile heart. Why oh why she loves him she wonders but oh she knows even if she doesn't want to admit it. She loves him for him, despite his problems and his damaged heart. 

He watches. He always watches her. She's sitting on top of the roof to his house staring into the sky where the sun is setting and stars shining. He sees the bottle of Jack and can of Coke. Somehow she hasn't noticed him yet, slightly hidden among the trees. He's worried of course he would be. She's his friend but he knows that's she's more than that to him. She's his red headed angel with a dark past few know about. It's a love song his heart sings to her but she doesn't hear. 

All of the stars- Ed Sheeran


	5. I'm gonna be here until I'm nothing But bones in the ground So quiet down

She fell asleep outside on the rooftop wearing his hoodie and watching the stars fly by. Bright glowing streaks of color against the dark night sky. 

He saw her slipping into the dreamworld and took her inside before she got any colder. Gently he lays her down in his bed and sits at his desk watching her. He's her guard dog while she sleeps, undisturbed not even a peep. He sees her stirring and quietly pads over, silent as a mouse. 

She's awake, but barely, and she recognizes his smell. He smells like car grease and diesel that she can tell. She looks around and sees she in his room, quietly wondering what lead to her being in his bed. 

He sees her mind racing, trying to come up with a reason as to why she would be in his bed when he speaks. Tasha, his soft whisper crossing the room in the dark and she calms for she knows he won't hurt her, at least not intentionally. He walks across the room towards her, the light from the moon casting a halo around his body. He climbs into the bed with her and holds her to him till she sleeps. Her quiet breathing, nice and slow, softly lures him to sleep. Finally, she thinks, sleeping at last, the nightmares gone, to be kept at bay for another night curled into his strong arms. They sleep peacefully. 

Always gold- Radical Face


	6. Don't you know your secret's safe with me? (my heartbeat, my heartbeat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sharing of secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff before the angst kicks in

They sleep curled together in his bed with him the big spoon and her the small spoon. He's watching her back even as they sleep. Calm and collected their breathing in sync. In an out in an out, the closeness bringing them together. 

 

She's silently weeping. Tears flowing down her face. They fall in long stripes along the curves of her face. 

He wakes from his sleep at her silent crying. Turning over he looks at her. The nightmares came back with a vengeance. Her tormentors are there even in her sleep. Carefully he takes her in his arms, his protective instincts coming to life. It's like white hot fire burning through him. No one will hurt her as long as he's around to be her guardian. 

She struggles against him not knowing that it's him. He holds her to him whispering her name in her ear, his low, growly voice calming her. 

She wakes with a jerk checking to see if her tormentors are around. She relaxes when she realizes she's in his arms. He won't hurt her, never. 

She knows that he's wondering what the nightmares were about. What keeps her up at night, but he won't ask out of respect for her privacy. 

He's worried. He wants to know what the nightmares were. Why she struggled so hard and long against him. 

She knows she needs to tell him but she's scared of his reaction. 

He knows that no matter what she tells him he'll love her anyway. 

Softly, in the peacefulness of the night she tells him of the red room. Of the man who was supposed to protect her but hurt her. The men who took away her innocence. The missions she was sent on. The torture that happened during the brainwashing. She tells him of it all, not one detail left out. 

He's listening silently, taking in all of her secrets, fears, and doubts. When she's done telling her secrets, he holds her close as she cries into his shirt. 

She's just revels things that she never told Clint, Phil, or Nick. It feels like a weight has just been lifted off her chest. She knows she can trust Tony with her secrets and in turn he trusts her with his. His fear of water, the low self-esteem, his self hate, his helplessness over losing the one person he tried to love who chose another man, and his guilt over the deaths he's caused. He tell her everything. They keep each other secrets in the one place where no one looks, 

 

 

 

 

their hearts.

Safe With Me- Sam Smith


	7. Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions questions always a question

They wake up curled around each other closer than before. A gentle smile passed between two lovers in the stillness of the morning light. As she gets dressed and go on her way he asks if she would accompany him to get coffee. She replies yes and off they go.   
Walking together in the early morning no one around to see them he asks her the one question he's been mulling over all last night. Are you sure that you wish to continue this? Padding along during the sunrise she thinks. Is it a good idea, should I be with him, am I good enough, and the one big question; will he hurt me and leave me behind to pick up the pieces of a broken heart? She looks up at him, his broad shoulders, long shaggy hair, and deep brown eyes and makes a choice. She chooses to embark on the journey with him. The journey of their lives and hearts.

 

Like Real People Do- Hozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slight bit more fluff before the angst. Only 1 more chapter before some angst


	8. And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

She's sitting on his couch working. He's right next to her helping her when needed. She's decided to go to college and get a degree in psychology, quite benefitting between the two of them. The radio is playing gently in the background. Hearing the song he recalls his dancing skills. Quiet as a mouse he gets up and extends his hand to her. 

She accepts his offer to dance with him. The song still plays slightly louder in the background now that they're dancing. The words flow over her in soft waves. 

   And I'd give up forever to touch you  
    'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
   You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
       And I don't wanna go home right now

He listens to the lyrics and realizes that the song applies to them pretty well. 

  And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
    Or the moment of truth in your lies  
      When everything feels like the movies  
    Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

He wants her to look through the sass, arrogance, cockiness, and devil may care attitude. He wants her to see him, the man who's scared to feel, the man who lost his parents too young, see the man lost inside the shell. He wants her to see him for all his flaws. 

    And I don't want the world to see me  
     'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
       When everything's made to be broken  
          I just want you to know who I am

   And I don't want the world to see me  
     'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
    When everything's made to be broken  
       I just want you to know who I am

 

She looks up at him...

He looks down at her...

 

 

 

 

 

Slowly giving her time to back away he leans down halfway and she meets him there. 

Silently during the dark rainy night, their lips meet in an gentle and slow kiss as the song ends. She looked through his defenses and knows who he is. 

 

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

 

Iris- Goo Goo Dolls


	9. I don't even need your love But you treat me like a stranger

He leaves out in the early morning while she's asleep to get her a gift for her birthday.   
Entering the Starbucks down the street from his apartment he sees her. The woman who cheated and left him when he was broken.   
Pepper...?, a broken whisper. 

He's scared. She's the reason he's afraid now to be in a relationship but he knows that Tasha isn't like her. Tasha, his girl and keeper of his heart. She's soft but strong, a fighter, a survivor just like him. 

The woman comes over, "Hello Anthony."...

He can't look at her without remembering the hurt and pain she caused him. Leaving him alone to deal with his demons. Cast out like a stray dog on the street, scared and fearful of everyone. 

"Hello.", his reply, " I didn't think I would see you here." He's trying to keep his voice neutral when he really wants to run back to the safety of Tasha's embrace. 

"Obviously you never payed attention or you would have known that I'm always here Tony." Her tone is patronizing almost and it hurts him. 

"Oh, well,...uh.", he says as he reaches for his order and turning to leave before she could patronize him anymore, "well I guess I'll see you around. I gotta go duty calls." 

"Goodbye Anthony.", comes her Kurt reply. 

He walks back to his apartment and only just managed to close and lock the door when he breaks. He cries for his lost family, the pain from when he walked in on her cheating, the hurt from when his teammates left him alone to go with Steve. He cries from the weight of it all. 

 

 

She hears his muffled crying when she's in the hall. He's trying to not make a sound and it hurts her. As she walks in and sees him her heart breaks. It breaks for the boy who learned to cry without making a sound.  He's collapsed on the floor curled into a ball hiding his face from her, from everyone. She goes over to him and curls up against him, it's the best she can do till he stops crying and can talk again. 

It takes almost an hour for him to quiet down and when he does she grasps both his hands letting him know that it's ok and that she had him. 

He knows he can trust her since she came back even though she went with Steve at first on the run and helped put him back together. 

She doesn't know why he and Pepper broke up but he knows that he needs to tell her, so he does. He tells her about how he had a weird feeling for about a month before they broke up. 

                  (Flashback 5 months ago)  
~He came home to the tower one night after a meeting him the R&D department over his green energy project when he heard muffled growls and giggles coming from the bedroom they shared. He opened the door and saw her with Rhodey. They were in his bed and he caught them in the act. As she noticed him his face crumpled, he packed his bag and grabbed his few belongings; wallet, his dog tags, a bracelet he got from a child in a children's hospital, and a picture of him with his family as a child and left the tower forever leaving behind the only home and family he had~   
                         (End Flashback)

He tells her about it all and how he saw her today when he was getting coffee and breakfast. 

She now knows why he was curled so tightly into a ball crying when she found him earlier. He tells her that he was really going to find her a gift for her birthday. 

 

She's shocked that he would get her a gift. She hasn't had a gift given to her since when she first came to SHIELD when Clint decided to disobey his order to kill her and gave her a second chance. 

He knows that she's wondering what he got her but truthfully he didn't get anything since after seeing her and the memory being triggered he didn't remember to get her a gift. He just remembers running back to the apartment and collapsing in on himself. 

Suddenly he remembers his dog tags he got from a friend in the military who died a few years ago. He could give her that. 

Standing up he walked over to the safe hidden behind the tv and put the code in. When it unlocks, he grabs the tags and locks the safe. Walking back over to Tasha he motions for her to stand up and turn so that her back was to him. After she did this he put the tags around her neck. 

As she feels the solid weight of his tags she remembers what one of her friends told her about dog tags.

                       (Flashback 2 years ago)  
Sitting in the S.H.I.E.L.D cafe with her friend Jazzy talking about guys giving their SO their dog tags. "When I guy gives you his tags," Jazzy started before taking a sip of her water, "it's a symbol of him confessing that he trusts you and that he loves you." Natasha doesn't believe in love but Jazzy believes in true love, soul mates and that someone will sweep Natasha clean off her feet.   
                                (End Flashback)

 

As she recalls this she smiles. While Tony may not always be good with words and expressing them, he has a heart of gold and is loyal to the one he loves. 

Slowly she turns back around with her fingers twiddling the tags around her neck he leans in to kiss her softly almost timidly, as though he was afraid to be rejected. She wraps her fingers around the base of his neck and pours everything that she feels into the kiss. 

He takes his time exploring her mouth, still a little timid but slowly becoming more confidant. He eases the kiss when it becomes hard to breathe and rests his head against hers. He looks into her eyes and sees the love she has for him shining. 

He decides to take a risk and see where it gets him. "Tasha," he starts,"I love you."

He's said the 3 words she thought she would never hear, much less ever feel. She replies with the emotion showing in her eyes "Tony I love you more than you'll every know. 

They walk to the bedroom, kick off their shoes and climb under the warm blanket. It's been a long morning so they take a nap and she's curled within his strong embrace.

 

Somebody I Used to Know- Goyte


	10. Oh, you can't hear me cry See my dreams all die...

It's thundering and pouring rain outside as they lay cuddled together watching a movie on his laptop when a resounding boom cracks. Tony gets up and goes to peer out the door to see what it was. He hopes it wasn't a breaker box. 

As he opens the door he sees his dog with a note attached to his collar. Looking up and down the corridor he sees a man running away and a car in the parking lot. 

 

 

It's them, his ex and Rhodey. How they found him he doesn't know. He never told Jarvis where he was going to live. He's chilled to the bone now. They were able to find him when he doesn't want to be found much less recognized. That's why he let his beard grow all the way but not long and bushy. He let his hair become longer and show the grey streaks in it. Tasha says he looks like a lumberjack which he can see. 

He takes the cold shivering dog inside the apartment and leads him to the bedroom. His dog's scared, shaking so hard from fear and the thundering rain. He detaches the note from the collar and reads it. 

 

"Oh Anthony, you stupid fool. You always run that's why you're like you are now. I hope you have a stock pile of money seeing as STARK Industries wants me to close unnecessary stuff. Glad I'm the CEO now huh? Also, I see you decided to shack up with Natasha or Natalie whatever that stupid whore's name is. Now I see why your parents left you. You're a weak, pathetic, little boy with daddy issues. You can't even keep a girl. Gosh, I see why your dad liked Steve over you. Steve was more of a son to him then you ever were. Even when Steve was a scrawny man he had more strength and courage than you. Ha!, you always were nothing but a crappy mistake. Here's your stupid mutt. I hated the thing since when you brought it to the tower and kept it. The mutt sure can take a beating though much better than you. Keep it, Rhodes hates it as much as me anyways."  
Your wonderful "ex-girlfriend/CEO"  
-Virginia Potts

 

He feels hot tears running down his face as he finishes reading the note. She beat his dog since she hated him and wanted to make him feel pain. She knew how much he cares for Chekov and knew that it would hurt him. She called him a mistake and insulted the one person who ever cared about him. The only person who came back and helped him out his life back together after Steve destroyed it and Pepper believed that she had the audacity to verbally abuse him when he never did anything wrong to her. He simply loved her but now he's fearful of her and Rhodes. Now she's going to close his bank account and leave him with nothing. He'll be back out on the street soon. 

Tasha sees when he starts to try and curl in on himself but she won't let him. He's strong and she knows it. Taking the note out of his hands she reads it and slowly feels the rage coming over her. She doesn't care that she was called a whore but she does care about Tony and Chekov. He shouldn't be abused like this. She knows that his parents are a soft spot as well as his dog. Shes surprised to find out that she is also one of his soft spots. She's saddened that Pepper believes that she can abuse him, knowing that Howard did the same to him as a child. Now he has self esteem issues along with PTSD. It's only been about a 2 years since he flew the nuke into space and she realized that she loves him. Now that ex of his is going to leave him with nothing. 

 

Pepper hurt his dog. She beat him all because she hated him. He can't look at his puppy without feeling shame for leaving him to stay with her when he choose to run after finding out that he was being cheated on. He thought that she would take care of his dog when he left but instead she took out her anger on him. If he took Chekov with him he wouldn't have suffered at her and Rhodey's hands. Now Chekov's terrified when someone approaches him. He backs up and curls into himself as though shielding himself from an attack. Tony gently touches Chekov's face and Chekov licks him. He's ok with Tony. 

Tasha, watching Tony, sees how he interacts with his puppy. She can tell that the puppy is a runt from a litter. He's so small like Tony when he's around the rest of the guys. Tony becomes the runt around the rest of the avengers. The little beagle crawls over to her and lays down by her chest and drifts off to sleep. Little snores come from his mouth as Tony watches him with a small smile on his face. Chekov already trusts her to not hurt him. 

 

He's so tired. Tired of fighting and building a wall to block off his emotions. A bone deep exhaustion and he wants to sleep. He wants to sleep just once with no nightmares. He crawls under the blankets and lays on his back with Chekov's feet on his arm and his head near Tasha's chest. Both the little beagle and the broken man have laid claimed to Tasha. Chekov claims her as family and Tony claims her to be his. He knows that he will probably have nightmares but since she's there and Chekov close by they won't be as bad as when he's alone. 

She knows that he might have nightmares but she hopes that he won't. He's already had enough pain over these last few days with his ex verbally abusing him and beating his puppy to his PTSD kicking in at times when it shouldn't. She grabs the blankets and covers the three of them and he wraps his arms around them. Chekov's snoring helps him fall asleep with the steady breathing. 

 

She watches him as he sleeps. The lines that normally mare his forehead are gone when he's sleep. He looks younger than his actual age when he's curled into her sleeping. The best sleep he actually got was when Tasha curled herself into his chest and he wrapped his arm around her, her protector, her mate. 

All three, Tony Tasha and Chekov were curled up under the blankets in the bedroom. The thunder outside went from loud and booming to a gentle rain while they slept. 

 

There were no nightmares that night.

 

So Cold- Ben Cocks


	11. With the wild wolves around you...

Slowly in small stages Tony begins to wake up. The suns shining softly through the window, illuminating the room. Tasha and Chekov are both still sleep but in different positions. Chekov is now at the head of the bed on the pillows while Tasha is sleeping with her head on his chest and legs tangled together. 

 

About 15-30 minutes later Tasha begins to stir awake. Her stirring woke Chekov up from his slumber and he goes over to his humans. 

Chekov licks her face in an effort to wake her up. 

Tasha waking up looks around the room and then up at Tony. 

He smiles down to her bopping her nose with his in his playful nature. 

Smiling up at him she smacks him with her pillow. 

He asks what she wants to do today. 

She thinks and then she gets an idea. She wants to go to the fair that's in town. 

He forgot that the fair was in town till she reminded him. Luckily for him he can get them in for free since his friend Levi can get them in. 

Getting up and out the bed they put clothes on. 

 

She decides on wearing simple clothes. It helps to blend in with the crowd. She chooses Toms, skinny jeans, and a simple t-shirt. She also steals one of Tony's flannels when he goes to the bathroom. 

Tony goes in the bathroom and washes up before he puts on his clothes. He walks out the bathroom into the bedroom where Natasha is sitting on the bed on her phone. 

 

 

As she looks up she loses her train of thought. She forgot how good he looked when he busts out the wranglers, Columbia shirt, and work boots. And then with his beard and long hair he really looks like a rugged mountain man. He didn't really wear his actual clothes around the rest of the old crew. 

She keeps eyeing him hungrily. 

He knows that she's checking him out. He can feel her eyes on him. Turning around he grins at her and catches her off guard. 

She knows that he caught her but he really does look good in those jeans. They fit snug where there supposed to and his rugged look makes him look even hotter. How he's 47 and looks that good is a mystery. 

 

 

 

 

It's a good thing she told him not to shave.   
~~~>>~~~>>~~~>>~~~>>~~~>>~~

About 45 minutes later they arrive at the fair at around 3 in the afternoon. 

 

Parking his truck he walks over to her side and helps her out. He is a gentleman first of course. That's something most people believe he is not. 

 

She hops out and looks around in wonders with a smile on her face. Clint only took her to the fair once when she was a newbie at SHIELD. He said it was to show her how to have fun since she used to be serious all the time. It took some years before all the red room discipline came out of her. Clint was shocked when she told her about sleeping handcuffed to the bed every night. The thought brings a frown to her face as she remembers the life she had before Steve fighting everyone to keep Bucky and hurting Tony physically as well as mentally along the way. 

 

He sees her start to frown and wonders why. He is pretty sure that she loved going to the fair. She did suggest going after all. Tapping her shoulder he tries to see what her can do to turn that frown upside down. 

 

She knows that he's trying to help her and the thought of him trying brings a smile to her face. 

 

Success he thinks. He got her to smile. It's contagious and he ends up smiling along with her. 

Walking up to the ticket booth she sees a small sign on a wooden post saying couples get $10 off the entrance fee. Tugging his hand she points out the sign to him. Once at the booth he pulls out his wallet to pay. 

The ticket booth worker asks if there are a couple and she replies yes before Tony says anything. 

He's surprised that she says they're a couple. He didn't think she would do it. They've only just gotten together 2 weeks ago. They walk into the fair and head to an empty table. There's food everywhere. They see chicken wings, funnel cake, hotdogs, nachos and tacos, and even more. He goes and gets a giant funnel cake to munch on and walks back to her. He sits down and asks what she wants to do first. 

 

She looks around a sees a game. Looking at the game she sees that one of the prizes is a stuffed animal. She sees a stuffed wolf. The game is target shooting. You have to hit one of the frogs to win a prize. This she knows she can do. Tugging him over to the game he pays the $2 fee and let's her play then heads to back to the table to eat. 

She loads up the BB gun then lines up the sight and pulls the trigger. 

 

Ping she missed. It bounced off the back wall. She hardly ever misses a shot. She reloads and tries again. 

Ping another missed shot. She has one more shot left. 

Ping. Putting the gun down after hearing the sound she turns and walks away from the game. She missed all 3 shots. 

He sees her coming towards him with a somber look on her face. 

She walks up to him and tells him that she missed all 3 shots. 

She heard the ping each time she missed. 

 

He knows that she never misses a shot unless she has to. He's seen her practice in the gym on base. He also knows that she wanted the stuffed wolf. Why she wanted it though is something he wonders. 

He walks over to the booth as she sits down at a table eating the rest of his funnel cake. He pays the fee and lines up for his turn. 

 

 

Splat he did it. He shot the target with a bullseye. The game manger asks what prize he would like. He points out the wolf and takes it from the worker. He then stuffs the wolf behind his back and walks over to her. Approaching her from behind he plops the stuffed wolf down in her lap. 

She looks up as he walks in front of her. She sees the wolf and realizes that he shot the target and got the wolf just for her. 

She looks at the wolf and decides to call it Tonio after Tony. 

He smiles and laughs at the name now knowing why she wanted it. He's a lone wolf as she put it. Tugging her hand he pulls her out the seat and puts his arm around her. 

She's laughing and in such a joyful mood. 

They're childlike without a care in the world.   
~~~>>~~~>>~~~>>~~~>>~~~>>~~~>>~~~


	12. Talk is cheap, my darling When you're feeling right at home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for some smut.

She wakes up in the early morning light as the suns rising. Turning over she sees Tony's face scrunched up, lines farrowing his forehead. She knows that he's worried about her and her safety. She feels the safest when she's curled into his arms. 

He's spooning her from behind, the only sound in the room is his quiet breathing and her soft hums soothing his soul. He worried about her. He's scared that she might leave him for Bruce now that he's back along with Clint. He knows that she and Clint are like siblings and that the war between them hurt them both. 

 

They're running low on money and soon will probably have to move to a smaller apartment. He hopes that he can find a job that pays well to support her and himself. All the money they have goes towards paying for college, rent, food, and maybe if they didn't go over budget some new clothes. 

She's slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. She turns over and pillows her head on Tony's chest. She hears his heartbeat. It's erratic and has her worried. 

As the sun continues coming up the radio turns on and plays a song 

 

Talk is cheap, my darling  
When you're feeling right at home  
I wanna make you move with confidence  
I wanna be with you alone

Said help me help you start it  
You're too comfortable to know  
Throwing out those words  
Oh, you gotta feel it on your own

The lyrics and slow beat float across the room as their both lost in their thoughts. 

As he's thinking she crawls over towards him in a slow and seducing way.  
She straddles his waist and leans over him to kiss him deeply. 

He responds in kind with her, his tongue exploring her mouth as they become lost in each other. 

He removes her clothes, tapping on her shirt and jeans before pulling them off. He isn't a savage like people think, he's actually quite gentle when he can keep it under control. 

Soon they are both bare and he is hovering over her body, breathing in her scent. As he lines himself up with her he stares into her eyes and watches her. With one long slow thrust he pushes inside. Hovering over her and bottoming out, he waits till she adjusts to his size. When she raises her hip he starts to thrust. Carefully he thrusts against her slowly and gently. He puts his head into the pillow so that he doesn't bite her. His eyes flash gold and his teeth elongate as his feral side starts to come out. 

Her eyes are closed tight and her neck is bared in an  animals submission. She submits to him and lets him control the pace. 

As he thrusts into her he starts to feel himself lose a little control. He's starting to pound into her with abandon, with almost all his strength. 

The only sounds from them are his growling and her whimpering whine as he thrusts in her. He starts to lose control of himself and let the animal out. 

 

 

As he nears his peak he tries to lock himself down so he doesn't lose control and accidentally hurt her. 

 

He falls over the edge and in a feral show of power he raises his head and howls out his orgasm. With one final thrust, his eyes gleaming gold and teeth elongated his eyes lock onto her pulse point and he goes for it. As Tasha falls over the edge with a loud scream of his name, he turns her head to the side and latches his teeth to her neck and bites down. 

 

His feral side marks her as mate. 

 

As they ride out their orgasm they fall asleep with him still inside her. 

~~~>>~~~>>~~~>>~

 

Hours later in late afternoon he wakes up and looks at her curled into him. They're still half naked but he now has on boxers and she's wearing his shirt. Sniffing the air he catches a unique scent. He can smell his scent on her, the musky smell radiating off her in waves. As he looks over her body he sees the bite mark on her neck from when they first woke up. 

She's now his mate.  

 

He needs to tell her his secret. 

 

He's a werewolf from his moms side. 

 

He's stronger, faster, and has better reflexes and senses than both Steve and Bucky. And with a healing factor he doesn't have to worry about catching diseases and having other health issues. He'll age slower than normal humans and look like he's in his late 40s for many years. 

Most of the time when people think about werewolves they picture mindless killing animals but they're not all like that. Most of them are civilized and respectful to everyone. 

He knows that she's going to ask him why he bit her neck when she wakes up. He has no idea how to tell her that he's a werewolf. He's scared that she might kick him to the curb, leave him on his own but he's more scared that she's going to reject on the basis of him not being human and hate him out of fear once he tells her. 

 

As Tony thinks about how to tell her his secret, Natasha's busy thinking about how to tell Tony that she wants to know why Bruce and Clint are back. 

She knows that just telling him that she's going to meet with them won't go over well so she needs to plan first. He'll probably be jealous of Bruce and think that she wants to get back together with him. She doesn't want Bruce. Tony treats her like a queen and not like a monster as she has been called by many. 

 

Looking at him she recalls him during his moment of bliss. 

She wonders why he howled and bit her neck like he did. The bite's gonna leave a mark in the morning when they wake up. It's almost like he is an animal. He acted like an animal in heat. She's thinking about it too much and is developing a headache. 

Closing her eyes she turns over so her backs facing him and he wraps an arm around her. He nuzzles his face into her neck and sighs. 

 

 

As sleep claims her only one thought goes through her head- If he's not human, then what is he? I hope he tells me. I'm not like the others, I won't leave him, ever. 

As sleep claims him only one thought goes through his head- What if she rejects me forever? I'll be left alone with no one wanting me. I'll be a freak, just like my dad said I always was. 

 

 

 

Talk is cheap- Chet Faker


	13. Did you see the sparks filled with hope?  You are not alone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this, my friends and fellow readers, is why you never threaten who the man chose to be his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is really tiring me out so updates may become longer in between but I promise more is to come. 
> 
>  
> 
> -the chicken nugget

A few hours later they wake up and get moving. Tasha goes to her closet as Tony goes into the bathroom. She picks out skinny jeans, high top converse, Tony's Black Sabbath shirt, and one of his hoodies. It's huge on her and makes her look like a little kid. 

 

He picks out Levi's, his old work boots, and an orange, long sleeve,button up flannel shirt. He tops it off with a Carhartt active duck jacket from when he was younger. 

 

 

Since it's 1 day before Halloween, he decides to take her to the local pumpkin patch picking and then around town to the shopping area. 

Walking out the front door, he makes sure that everything is secure and locks the door. Pocketing the key he walks over to his old mustang (currently in the works to become Tasha's mustang) and starts it up. The loud, deep rumble of the exhaust pipes is soothing to his ears. 

 

Tasha turns on the radio and switches it to the aux setting and plugs her phone in. Getting on Spotify she looks for her favorite playlist. Finding it she hits shuffle and lets the music play. 

But did you see the flares in the sky?  
Were you blinded by the light?  
Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?  
Did you, did you?  
Did you see the sparks filled with hope?  
You are not alone  
'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares

 

It's their song. 

They've both been blind sided by someone they loved and watched for a sign in the sky that someone would come along and love them how they wish to be loved. 

While watching for a sign they didn't realize that the one who would truly love them was always within feet of them self. 

~~~>>~~~>>~~~>>~

Arriving at the pumpkin patch, he turns off the car and looks over towards her. She's gazing with wonder at the pumpkins all orange and round. 

He's looking down at her. Watching her like she's his moon surrounded by many stars. Taking her hand, he leads her over to a patch of pumpkins. 

She lets go of his hand and walks around the patch touching several pumpkins and picking some up to look at. She never got to go to pumpkin patches when she was with the red room. They were never allowed to have fun and if they got caught playing, then they were sent to the slaughter house. No ones comes back when they are sent there. 

He's watching her look at the pumpkins with a thoughtful look on his face. How is he supposed to tell her his secret without her freaking out on him. For starters his name isn't even Tony. 

As he's thinking he catches a scent. 

 

 

It's them.  
~~~>>~~~>>~~~>>~

She looks up when she notices him readying himself for something. Looking over his shoulder she sees why. 

 

They're back.  
~~~>>~~~>>~~~>>~

They start running for the woods. He knows that with his enhanced senses he can lose them if he was alone but with her with him he can't do that. She's not as fast as him and the old crew is gaining on them. 

She's running. 

He's running. 

She trips over a fallen log, spraining her ankle in the process, and shouts his name. Turning around, he catches her before she can hit her head. They continue running with her on his back. 

 

 

Coming to a stop in front of a river he knows that there's no way he can jump it without reveling to her his secret. He sets her down on an old tree trunk gently. Putting his ear to the ground he listens. When he hears their foot steps get close he stands up. Turning around he prepares to defend his mate. 

 

 

 

 

 

They're close.  
~~~>>~~~>>~~~>>~  
They stop 30 feet from Tony and Natasha. Calling out to them they prepare to fight. 

 

She's watching him to see what he will do. Will he surrender or fight? Can he defend himself against a super soldier and highly trained assassin. 

 

He lets out a long, low growl when Steve steps forwards towards them. He won't let his mate get hurt. He's pushed back his human side. It's his feral half that's in control and it's out in full force. 

 

Steve starts to come at them when it happens. 

 

As everyone looks at Tony he shifts to wolf form. His body ripples and in a burst of heat he's in his feral form. He towers over everyone, being 6'5" from paw to to the top of his head in his animal form. 

 

Everyone backs up. 

 

As Tasha backs up Tony walks over to her. 

 

He senses that she's scared. She never knew about his werewolf ability. As he walks over to her she continues backing up. He stops. Making a low whine in his throats he slides down to his belly and lays his head down. 

 

She's just seen Tony transform into a wolf, a huge one at that. And now he's laying on his belly whimpering while looking at her. Slowly she approaches him and cautiously touches his nose. He lets out a puff of air and rumbles his content in his throat. 

His ears flatten against his head when he hears someone cocking a gun. As fast as lighting he's up and growling at Clint who's standing 5 feet behind Steve and the others. Moving in front of Natasha, he lowers himself into a protective crouch. When he hears Steve tell Clint to shoot he launches himself at them. 

Slamming Steve into the ground and flinging him away he lets out a dangerous snarl and runs at Clint. As Clint fires the gun he's already in front of Clint and slams him to the ground. No one shoots at his mate and lives. As he's about to crush Clint's ribs he hears Natasha yell for him to stop. 

She looks at him and sees that he's listening to her. 

He listens and backs away from Clint. Turning around he walks back over to Natasha. Going behind a tree he phases back into his human form and walks to stand next to her. 

As their old team plus Bucky and Bruce looks at them he says one thing. I am a werewolf and I could've killed you. 

Tony looks over towards Bruce who looks at him with fear and curiosity in his eyes. He nods at him in acknowledgement, Bruce, he says. 

Steve scrambles to his feet and looks at Tony. He's wondering how it's possible. 

Natasha wonders why his wolf form listened to her. 

Turning his head towards Natasha's ear he tells her that he'll explain everything when they get home if he doesn't explain everything now. Taking a breath he clears up a few things about himself to everyone. First off, yes, I am a werewolf, we do exist. Second, I'm faster stronger and a far better fighter than all of you. Third, bullets, knives and bombs can't kill me. I'm a super healer. That's why I can't get drunk easily and you guys punching me doesn't hurt . Fourth, the reason I never reveled what I am was for my safety and my mates. 

As they looks at him they all go over the information he gave them. 

Steve speaks up first. If you can heal fast then how come you were bleeding when we fought in Siberia? 

That's easy Rogers, I can choose to heal myself fast or not. I didn't trust you and I still don't. I probably never will. You ruined whatever chance you had when you hid the truth about my moms and dads  death from me. That's all Tony has to say to him. 

Clint speaks next. Who is your "mate"? Does Natasha know the person? Whose the fool that would date you? I'm surprised that Pepper managed to put up with you as long as she did. Knowing you, it's probably a slut anyways. 

 

Tony looks at him and snarls. My mate isn't a slut. Tony says one more thing that knocks Clint back. And you know who she is. 

As Clint steps away with shock on his face Bucky steps up with a question. Why did you try to kill me? 

I wasn't trying to kill you. I don't know you. I was trying to kill your lying friend Rogers. If he told me though from the beginning I would've tried to get to know you. Yeah I would've been hurt that you killed my parents but I would've understood that you didn't want to. Instead he kept his mouth shut as did Natasha but she said that she thought I was told. She never could hide anything from me. I would've picked up on it. Bucky steps back pondering the new information he has been given. As he looks at Steve he sees the man with his head down in shame. Walking towards Steve he slaps him with his real hand. 

Bruce steps forward timidly. Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was the only one on the team who had a dangerous side. 

Tony looks towards Bruce and explains. At the time it was to dangerous for me to. If Loki found out he would've used me and you guys would've been killed by me. I couldn't have that happen so I hid my secret and let you guys think that I was a genius, billionaire playboy. I'm not. I am a genius and a billionaire but I'm not a playboy. I never was. I only screwed around with a few different girls but not as many as most people think. My feral side and my human side were waiting for our mate and now that we found her we won't leave nor hurt her. I wasn't trying to alienate you Bruce but it would've been to dangerous and tragic if I reveled myself. I didn't want to hurt anyone and I still don't. I'm sorry. 

 

As Bruce steps back Natasha asks him the one thing that's been bothering her for a few hours. When we, you know, why did you bite my neck? 

Everyone looks up when they hear her question. Clint steps towards Tony threateningly. Tony's teeth start to elongate and his eyes turn gold as he growls at Clint who notices and backs away. 

 

Tasha seeing him losing control grabs his hand in her own. When he calms down and his eyes turn back brownie looks down at her. It's time to tell her. Taking a deep breath and letting it out he speaks. You're my mate. I marked you. 

 

She looks at him and subconsciously touches her back where the bite happened. Clint looks at them in shock as does Steve. Steve speaks up. I knew that you liked to screw around with people but with Natasha?!?!? She's messed up in the head. Who would want that? Clint steps toward Steve and slams the butt of the gun into his temple causing Steve to black out. 

Bucky seeing Clint slam his gun into Steve's head thanks him. 

I knew that you were my mate back when you were undercover and worked for... he trails off not wanting to think about his ex. I didn't say anything since I needed to keep you safe. Both sides of me needed to. If you got hurt or killed because of me I would've went wild and disappeared forever, living alone in the woods. 

She asks him about the process. 

He explains. I bit the juncture between your neck and shoulder. I marked you as my mate. I can bite an scratch someone while having sex but if I bite someone where I bit you then I mark them as mate. I never bit anyone before there because I was waiting for you. Also since I'm a werewolf sex is often fast and frenzied but I can be calm and gentle as long as I'm concentrating on it. That's why I wasn't just slamming into you like a jack hammer. I didn't want to. It is possible to mark someone as mate when not having sex but it isn't common. And you could've died since it happened on a full moon. 

She asks how she could've died. What did it being a full moon have to do with it. 

If the person who a werewolf attempts to mate during the full moon will find the non-werewolf dead come morning. The reason for this particular time period lies in the werewolf's inner wolf; the full moon is when the inner wolf is closest to the forefront of a werewolf's mind. This is the only period where a mate is fully recgonized due to the inner wolf's involvement in the act. 

Also that's what I was able to go so long. The moon calls out to feral side making me stronger and increasing my stamina. Since the patio door doesn't have blinds the moon lit up the room and caused me to phase to my half form. 

Half form?, she asks. 

Tony steps back and phases. When he looks up his hair is sliver and brownish black and long his nose is wolf like and his teeth are elongated. His eyes, which are normally a deep brown, are a bright gold. 

She reaches up and touches his face. 

He leans his head into her hand and rumbles from his throat out his contentment. 

The old watching them knows that they should leave. If Steve wakes up he might attack Tony and Natasha and Tony will probably phase and seriously injure them protecting Natasha. Clint still isn't convinced that Tony wouldn't hurt his friend and decides to watch to make sure he doesn't do anything.  
~~~>>~~~>>~~~>>~  
He notices them leaving. 

She doesn't look up from his chest to watch them leave. 

When he thinks that they're far enough away he picks up Tasha and runs back to the pumpkin patch. 

 

He sees the old crew loading up into a truck with Clint at the wheel. Clint holds up a knife in a silent threat. He bares his teeth in a snarl and watches them leave. He doesn't turn his back until he sees them turn down the road out of sight. 

 

He helps Tasha pick out a big pumpkin to carve and brings it to the worker to buy. 

After buying the pumpkin he picks up Tasha and puts her on his back and carries her to the car. Buckling up they drive home. 

~~~>>~~~>>~~~>>~ 

Arriving home at close to 10 pm after getting getting costumes and Halloween candy for any kids who decide to trick-or-treat and grabbing dinner from Grub Burger Bar he brings her inside.  
She's sleeping so he grabs her some of his boxers and any shirt and changes her. Putting her under the covers he heads to the bathroom and gets dressed in his Pjs.  
After opening the curtains to let the moon light in he turns off the light. Getting in the bed behind Tasha he thinks. She took the transformation and news better than I thought. That's makes him think about Steve's comment about her being messed up and no one wanting her for that. She's not perfect and neither am I, but she's perfect for me and that's all that matters. Someone needs to slap some sense into Steve. He was supposed to be this righteous man who isn't disrespectful but here he is mocking my mate in front of her. I hope she doesn't take his words to heart. I'll kill him if he does it again. You don't talk crap about people's other half. 

 

He looks over towards her and grabs her small hand in his larger one. 

 

 

As he nods off he doesn't notice the man on the roof watching them closely. 

 

The man takes one last look at them then runs to the edge of the roof and jumps down. The man runs off under the cover of the the night. 

 

 

Flares- The Script


	14. I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for some smut.

She's looking at him sleeping. He looks worn out but relaxed, peaceful even. It's been a rough few weeks with his ex acting like a bitch, the old crew coming back for some unknown reason, and the fact that he's a werewolf. I didn't believe that they were real. I always thought it was a story and here I am the mate to one. He needs to wake up, he promised me answers. Snapping out of her thoughts at his growl she feels him move around and starting to wake up. 

 

Good morning his voice rumbles gravelly and rough from sleep.  
Hey, the only word that comes out of her mouth. 

He looks down at her laying on his chest. She has a thoughtful look on her face. He knows what she's trying to figure out how to ask. 

You can ask ya know, I don't bite and I know I promised you answers he tells her. 

Since you have advanced senses, can't you tell when a woman is uh... code red kicks in. She ducks back under the comforter blushing. 

He chuckles and pushes the comforter away from where she ducked back under. Yes I can and I effects me greatly. 

How so? She questions. 

My senses tell me that the woman is ripe and able to bear children. My instincts say grab her and slam her down on the bed and just.. well for the lack of a better word fuck her senseless, but my human side doesn't want to do that. With any random girl on the street my wolf side would try to take over and I had to fight it back. When me and the ex used to date she always told me I was much to rough for her but I wasn't my fault. My wolf side had already claimed you as mate despite you not having the bite. 

Wow is her only word. He gets severely affected by a woman on her period but he never let it show. She gains even more respect for him. He could've just screwed her like a whore being a werewolf on a team of superheroes where most of the team was guys and she was the only female for a long time. 

He continues. I often thought about you when I broke up with...well you know who, most of the time it was innocent thoughts and dreams. 

Most of the time... she repeats. 

Some days it was more intense. I always wanted you in a bone deep soul loving way. I want you to love me, wolf and human both sides of a double sided coin. I needed you and now I have you, but I still hold back since I don't want to hurt you. He trails off. 

How can you hurt me? I've already been hurt so many times by many people. I've had become numb to feelings till you pushed me and got me to feel again. You can't hurt me because I won't let you. She tells him. 

Oh but I can he starts I can. I wanted, no I still want to even now, make love to you, hard and deep. Pound deep into you until you only would be able to say my name. 

 

She's looking into his eyes as he tells her this and knows that he's speaking the truth. 

 

I wanted to see you stretch and strain to all take me all the way in. Knees up high letting me in real deep. Slamming into you like the animal I am. Letting it spurt inside you. I want to be the only man to cum inside of you. 

He speaks the next part so low she strains to hear it. 

 

 

 

I want to see you pregnant with my pup and my pup only. 

 

 

As he finishes his speech he looks away from her and tucks his head into his pillow. 

She's looking at him while thinking over what he said. He wants to fuck, no make love to me. He wants me to be the mother to his...

 

Why did you say pup?

 

My wolf side calls them pup or pups because that's what they would be called by other animals. It's the same way as you humans calling your children kids. It's just the name that's used. 

 

I want you to be the mother of my pup, if you want any kids, he quickly adds on to the end. 

 

She thinks it over. 

He claimed me as mate because he loves me. He wouldn't hurt me. He knows what it's like to be hurt over and over but I'm scared. What if something bad happens to me or him. 

 

Im scared... she whispers out loud. 

 

He nuzzles her hair with his nose. Of what he questions. 

 

Having children. I don't know if I have the ability to carry to term. I know you fixed what the Red Room did to me but what if something causes a miscarriage. What if I'm a bad mother. I can't go through anymore pain. Not again. 

What if, what if, what if  fly through her head over and over. It hurts to think. It hurts to feel. Everything hurts. 

 

He sees her start to lose herself in her worries. Her fears aren't unfounded but he will do his best to help raise their pups if she wants them. 

He leans over and kisses her to calm her down. She responds with slight tremors flowing through her body. He lowers himself on top of her to feel her along the length of his body. 

He wants me to be the mother to his pups. Would I be a good mother. I don't even remember my own parents. 

 

Slowly he sits up and sits Indian style. Seeing that she's still worried he does what could calm her. Pulling her into his lap he looks into her eyes and tell her the words they have only spoken once. I love you min vakre engel, моя любовь. (my beautiful angel, my love) 

 

She looks at him in surprise. He spoke in Norwegian and Russian. She didn't know that he knew the language of her home country. When she did a report on him she knew he only spoke English, Spanish, French, Italian, and could hold his own in Norwegian. How did he learn Russian? At business meetings with Russians diplomats they only spoke English with him. Did they know that he was fluent and were merely practicing their English or did he successfully trick them into thinking he only knew English? He's a trickster. 

 

He showers kisses up her throat as she's consumed by her thoughts, his previous words and actions. 

Tasha submits to him. She bares her neck to him as he slowly caresses his lips across her body. An alpha rumble of approval comes from him.

 

He grabs the hem of his shirt and tosses it over his head to land somewhere in the room. He then takes her shirt off and rolls her small nipples in his palm till their taut with arousal. 

 

She's rocking against him as he thrusts his hips against her groaning into her mouth. 

 

He tries to keep his feral, more dominant half under control but she's picking at his control with her sinful mouth touching his and her rolling hips pressing into his erection. 

 

She hears him growl low and deep in his chest and pulls away from him and looks into his eyes. She sees the battle waging in him. The animal wants to come out and ravish her while the man wants to make love to her. 

 

It's ok. He won't hurt me. You won't hurt me. Tasha tells him. Let him out. 

 

No. I can't, he might force you to do something you don't want to do. He's unpredictable. Tony tells her. 

Let him out. You have all of me, now let me have all of you. The man and the wolf together as one. 

 

He looks into her eyes and after making sure in last time, allows the wolf to come out. 

She sees when he lets his feral side out. His eyes turn into a deep gold, his teeth elongate, and his hair and beard change color from just dark brown to silver and brown. 

The wolf grabs at her and kisses her softly. The wolf won't hurt her. This is our mate. Mate loves us. 

Tony, no, the wolf kisses her gently. He won't hurt her. 

The wolf pushes her down onto her back and removes her sleep shorts. The wolf looks up at her as he slides a digit into her and smiles. 

 

She can see Tony in the wolfs eyes. He's there watching her smiling. Oh she gasps at the feel of his finger sliding into her depths. 

 

The wolf leans his forehead down onto hers as he thrusts his finger in an out of her small body. He adds another to her. He smells her scent. Fertile and ready for him. She tightens around him and making the come here motion against a small patch of skin inside her tight snatch she cums, hard. Convulsing around his fingers she shouts his name. TONY!!!! 

Pulling his finger out of her the wolf stands up and undresses while she catches her breath from the orgasm. 

 

The wolf climbs back onto the bed and pulls her into his lap. Divesting her of her bra he caresses her breasts in his hands. 

She's normally dominant with guys but she feels unusually passive with Tony. 

As he sits Indian style he lines her wet folds up with his cock. Looking into her eyes he asks if they need a condom. 

No she tells Tony, I'm on the pill. We're protected. 

 

With that said she sinks down on him slowly. He's big, the biggest she's ever been with. He grabs her and pulls her down the rest of the way while thrusting his hips up. 

 

They stare into each other's eyes. He waits for her to adjust to his size and rocks into her. 

 

His eyes are gold but they have specks of brown in them.  
Both the man and the wolf take her, joined together as one. Their not fighting each other for control. 

 

As she rocks against him he brushes his lips against her hair and ears. Tony caresses her breasts and thrusts into her, in rhythm. 

Whispers are passed between them. 

        I need you

        I feel you

 

           mine  
    
As they near their peak she speaks.  
      I love you, a gasp.  
He grits his teeth as he thrusts into her harder.  
      I love you

Another hard thrust and she's there. At the point where time stops. 

 

         Love you she weeps. Voice almost gone as she shudders and cries out. Her orgasm comes over her in waves. She clenches around him tight. 

He growls his orgasm into her neck. One more thrust and he explodes into her tight canal. He holds her down onto him as he erupts into her. 

She feels him, under her, around her, inside her. A deep pulsing as he expands and then a scalding wet heat. He pulses inside her in long, deep spurts. 

 

She gasps. I can feel it. I feel you. So deep inside me. Hot, slick, and so intimate. A bond between two lovers. 

 

Her trembling arms give out and she collapses against his chest. 

He holds her to him. His protective instincts flaring to life. Minutes pass before either of them speak. 

 

I've never done that before he tells her. 

What, have sex? she questions. I know you've done that. 

No, he says, cum inside a woman. 

Why not? 

It's intimate. It bonds you to someone. What if they get pregnant? That's a big thing. I always used a condom. 

Even with... 

Yes even with her. She didn't want kids. She said they were stupid and useless since you have to watch them all the time. 

Did it hurt when she said that? 

Yes, but by that time I was used to her saying hurtful things. I guess she never loved me like a did her. She said that kids would ruin her. She said other things to me also. 

Like what? 

I'm too rough. I fuck like an animal. I'm no good in bed since I just stick it in and go. I didn't love her because I never slowed down. I'm worthless. She even said that she might as well have screwed with Rhodes. I guess she snitched on herself early. I just never caught on. 

           
     Pepper never let me go without a condom. She said that if we had a kid, it would probably be a loner and ugly. 

 

Tasha looks at him and sees the sadness on his face. 

         I'm sorry you had to suffer like that. No one deserves that. 

She tells him something no one knows. 

 

You're the only one to have me like this. No one ever has. 

 

I'm the only one to ever be inside you without a condom? He questions. 

 

Yes. The only one. 

 

She had taken all of him. She didn't break. She was fit for an alpha. Maybe a little broken on the inside but perfect for him. His friend. His mate. His lover. His. 

 

 

They created something beautiful together. From the ashes they arose, a team, a mated couple. 

 

 

He stays inside her till he slips out and lays her down. He lays down next to her watching her. 

She's tracing his face. Etching it into her memory. His ears pointy but him, his nose, his eyes. The same eyes that never lose their light when he's with her. 

What are we now? She asks. 

His answer, Mates, for life. 

You're mine and I'm yours. You've always held my heart in your hands but even more so after you came back and helped me get my life back on track. You came back even though you didn't need to. You could've stayed with the old crew but you came back to help me. 

 

He sees her starting to get sleepy. It took a lot out of them today, confessing past events and being each other's firsts. 

 

As she drifts off to sleep he stays awake thinking. 

 

     I know I'm not the first person to kiss down your body and make you feel on top of the world.  
       I can only retrace lines that have already been drawn with kisses on your skin and your scent has been inhaled by quite a few before me.  
       No I don't delude myself by saying that I'm the first but please, how I hope, let me be the last. Let me be the last. 

 

 

He thinks that she didn't hear but she did. She hears every word. The acknowledgement of her past, the hope for a better future, the love he has for her, all in his question. 

 

He will be the last. There's no one better then him to be the father to our pups. I'll teach them to love and fight, he'll teach them to endure and build. Together we'll be unstoppable. 

 

I hope that she wants kids. I want at least one boy and one girl. Someone who will continue the journey. I can't believe that I was the first to not use a condom with her. Not even Bruce had the chance I did when they dated. 

      Mom, please if you can hear me, don't let me mess up. I've found my mate. She's exactly like you said my mate would be. Strong-willed, independent, takes no ones shit, always ready to stand her ground. She's the best thing to happen to me. I don't won't to lose her. I'm sure you would've liked her if you could've met her. She took my transformation better than I thought. She accepts me for all my faults. I wish you were here. I miss you. I love you mom. 

 

 

 

Ho Hey- The Lumineers


	15. You've got that smile,That only heaven can make

TIME LASPE- 23 days  
CURRENT DAY- November 22 (Natasha's birthday)   
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<  
Tony's POV

Its her birthday today and I don't know what to get her. What could you get for a former super spy who doesn't want anything? Gosh, I wish my mom was here-she would know. 

Natasha POV

How am I gonna tell him. I'm scared...  
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<  
Current Location- the mall 

Tony parks his car and heads into the mall. It's a good thing his disguise is working. No one would expect him to wear cheaper, non flashy clothes. He can't have a bunch of girls hanging off him like a damn monkey. That was his past and now he controls his future. 

 

He's turned over a new leaf and it's time he show it. 

As he walks around looking for a gift for Tasha a flash of color catches his eye. He looks up at the sign.   
                   Tiffany's & Co. 

 

I've never seen this before. I hope it's not to expensive. I think I can max at $1000. 

As he looks around, a clerk comes up to him. 

"Sir, may I help you?" the clerk asks. 

"Umm yes. I'm a little lost."Tony replies. 

"Ah well who are you shopping for if I may ask MR...."

"Everett. James Everett."

"Ah well Mr. Everett my names Mr. Thomas. So who are you shopping for?"

"It's my girlfriends birthday today and I'm not sure what to get her. She told me that she didn't want anything but I want to get her something to show her that I love her." 

"Well how about we start with this. What is she like?", the clerk asks. 

"She strong willed, determined, honest, loving and cuddly. She also gentle, kind, shy and the most caring person I know.", Tony replies. 

"Well that helps narrow it down. Do you know what style of jewelry she likes to wear? 

"I know she likes necklaces but she already wears my dog tags. I think a bracelets are what she prefers. 

 

"Ah sir I think I have the perfect gift." The clerk responds. "Just give me one moment to find it." 

As the clerk goes to get the gift, Tony sits in a chair and waits. 

 

 

 

 

"Here we are sir. I believe she would like this."

 

 

"Do you have a picture of your girlfriend Mr. Everett?"

"Why?" 

"For some silver looks best and others would look better with the gold or pink gold option of this bracelet. I just want to make sure that I goes with your girlfriends style."

"Oh ok. Yeah I have a picture but it's kinda old." 

 

"Oh no matter that. Ah yes the gold option is perfect. But let me ask, is this what she wears normally?"

"No. She normally wears blue jeans, Toms or Uggs depending on the weather, and one of my hoodies or flannel shirts.",Tony says. 

"Ah ok. From what you say of her normal attire I believe the silver is the better option. She seems to dress casual and simplistic." , the clerk replies. 

"Yeah,she does but she's perfect."

The clerk smiles as he bring the bracelet to the counter and buts it in the box. 

"That will be $225.47 sir."

Tony swipes his card and grabs the box thanking the clerk for his help and wishing him a happy Thanksgiving. 

Walking to his car whistling a tune he heads back to her.   
Home.   
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<  
Natasha POV   
Current location-living room

I need to calm down. I'm freaking out right now and it's doing me no good. Oh god what am I gonna do? Music. Music always calms me. I'll just turn on the radio. 

           One day when the sky is falling,  
         I'll be standing right next to you,  
             Right next to you.  
      Nothing will ever come between us,  
       'Cause I'll be standing right next to you,  
            Right next to you.

 

"Oh I hope he doesn't freak out and leave. Please let him stay right next to me. I need him. I need Tony."  
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<  
The key jingles in the door. It's Tony coming in. 

"Hey Tasha.", Tony speaks softly. 

"H-Hey Tony.", she softly speaks back. 

"I got you something. I hope you like it." 

He hands her the box and steps back. She opens the lid and gasps. 

"It's beautiful but it must have cost a lot." She tells him. 

"Yes but you are my mate and I will always take care of you."

"And if I weren't your mate..."

"I would still look out and care for you. Even if you were with another man."

She starts to cry. 

"No no don't cry Tasha. It's ok."

"No.",she starts, "that's not why I'm crying."

"What is it.", he questions. 

"I'm scared. You might run."

"I'm not going anywhere. Nothing you say can make me run away from you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Tony, I'm pregnant."


	16. Someone as mighty as a lion but still as gentle as a bluebird

Continuation of last chapter

"Pregnant.", He repeats. 

"Yes, I am." 

"I'm gonna be a dad!!! I'm gonna be a dad!!!" 

"You're gonna be a dad and I'm gonna be a mom." She says. 

He squats down at stomach level and wraps his arms around her.   
"Hey little wolf. It's me your dad. I can't wait to meet you." 

She's smiling with tears in her eyes. They're going to be parents in a couple of months. Then she remembers Steve's' words about her,"I knew that you liked to screw around with people but with Natasha?!?!? She's messed up in the head. Who would want that?"   
Who would want her. She has a past that tears her apart. 

"Steve is right..." 

"What?" Tony says as he hears her mumble. 

"N-nothing. Just a thought don't worry bout' it." She says. 

"I heard you." ,He tells her, "and he isn't right. I know what your thinking right now and it isn't true. You are perfect the way you are. My mate and mother of my child."  
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<  
                     2 hours later  
Current Location- outside at mailbox

As he's checking the mail he sees an invite to a charity ball. I wonder if Tasha wants to go, he thinks. We haven't been dancing in a while. 

He walks back to the apartment to find her sitting on the couch watching TV. He flops down next to her. 

"Do you have a dress?" He asks. 

"Why?" She questions. 

"I got an invite to a charity ball that's on Christmas Eve-that seems to be a Saturday-and I need a date. Tasha would be my date?" 

"Yeah, but what do I wear? Is there a theme for the ball?" 

"Let me look real quick."   
As he reads the pamphlet he finds the information they're looking for. 

"Yes there is. It's a winter wonderland/Santa's workshop style. It says we're supposed to dress semi-formal since kids are invited too. They have a whole Santa's workshop area for them. Nice-- I haven't been to one of those."

"That's Cool. How many weeks until the ball?" 

"About 5 weeks from today. That's plenty of time for us to find some suitable attire." 

"Yay.", she shouts,"dress shopping time."


	17. Timeline So Far (Not an actual chapter)

December 22, 2015- Pepper cheats with Rhodey and Tony leaves after discovering them.  
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<  
May- Civil War happened and the Avengers team splits up. Tony discovers the truth behind his parents deaths. 

June- Tony is alone with no one helping him and lives by himself in an apartment

July- Pepper shuts down "unnecessary" Stark Industries bank accounts leaving Tony with about $3 million to live off of. 

August- Natasha comes back to find Tony drowning in pain and sorrow. Natasha tries to hide her pain from Tony who already knew about it. 

September- Tony discovers his feelings for Natasha as does Natasha realize she has feelings for Tony. Steve's team comes back and locates the two lovers. Tony marks Natasha as mate during their first time together. 

October- Steve's team comes back again and attacks Tony and Natasha while at a pumpkin patch. Tony revels his werewolf genes. He also revels some facts about himself. 

November- Natasha's birthday and she discovers that she's pregnant with her mates pup. 

December- The 2 mates plan to attend a charity ball... 

 

What could happen during the month of holiday cheer and Christmas? Is it good things, or is it bad things? 

 

 

The journey continues...


	18. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures on wattpad

Location-new house

Tony and Tasha have moved into a house so that they have room to decorate how they want it and a room for the pup. They have a backyard that leads to the woods for Tony when he wants to phase and explore. Tasha is currently showing Levi, who is Tony's 1st beta, and Claire, his wife, whose Tony's 2nd beta also. 

"But yes this is Tony and I's new home," said Tasha to Levi and Claire. 

"It's very nice. I do like how it's close to the woods. Why did you choose this house though?", Levi questioned. 

Tony comes in from outside. "Because of my shifting.", he says ,"Can't let humans find out that I'm a werewolf and with the old crew members coming back and attacking us, we needed privacy."

"Ok yeah. That's a good reason. Also, I hear a congratulations is in order hmm.", Claire remarks.," How far along are you?" 

"Almost 2 months.", Tasha replies. Tony wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple. 

"Hey I just remembered this but do you guys want to come to the Christmas charity ball with us?" , Tony asks.

"Yes. I think it would be fun. What do we wear?", Levi asks. 

"Well, it's semiformal so I'm wearing jeans, a button down with a vest, and my old faithfuls on my feet. I think Tasha's wearing a dress of some sort. I don't know what style." 

"Claire, do you wanna go?" 

 

Natasha and Claire look at each other. 

"LETS GO TO THE MALL!!!!", they yell.  
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<

 

They take Tony's truck to the mall. As Tony is driving the girls start singing Beyoncé. 

Drop the bass, man, the bass get lower  
Radio say, "Speed it up," I just go slower  
High like treble, puffin' on them mids  
The man ain't ever seen a booty like this  
And why you think you keep my name rollin' off the tongue?...

"Luna why are you singing that song? It's somewhat a little so suggestive." Levi asks. 

"Cause' I wanna and you need to live a little Levi. Can't live like a 90 year old when you barely 35. Even Tony likes to have a little fun every once in a while and he's 47." Tasha remarks.  
<<>>~~~<<>>~~<<>>  
As they pull up to the mall the guys get out and being the gentlemen that they are help their relative mates out and Levi helps his son down. They walk into the mall and split up letting each other know when and where to meet up. Levi, Claire and their son Harley go one way while Tony and Natasha go the opposite.

As they walk around Tony spots the place where he bought Tasha her bracelet. Taking her hand he tugs her lightly over to Tiffany an Co. 

It's the same worker that helped him last time greeting him today.  
"Why hello again Mr. Everett.", the clerk says.

"Mr. Everett?", Natasha quietly questions. 

"My false name to match how I look. I don't look like Tony Stark right now.", he whispers back. 

"Ah Mr. Everett, what can I do for you today?"

"Oh just looking." 

"Well let me know if you need help with something."  
The clerk walks off to help another customer who walked in. 

"Tony."

"Hmm.", he turns to look at her. 

"Why did Levi call me luna."  
He looks around to make sure the coast is clear before he speaks. 

"I'm an alpha. When an alpha,like me,  finds his mate, they become the luna. The luna is the alphas mate chosen by inner wolf. My wolf side wanted you so no one else compared. You said that "love is for children" a few years ago so I tried to push down my feelings. My wolf didn't like that."

"I didn't know."

"You wouldn't have. I didn't want to hurt anyone so I kept to myself. I let you guys believe that I was this cocky playboy who didn't care about anyone but the truth is that I do. I ran projects to help people devastated by fighting when I was part of Stark Industries. I hid my true self cause' I was afraid of getting hurt."

She walks closer to him and wraps her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his chest. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We're ok and that's all that matters."

As they break apart he sports a twinkling charm bracelet outa the corner of his eye. As she turns to walk around the store he looks back towards the bracelet. Walking over to it he picks up the bracelet. 

 

The clerk notices him looking at it. 

As the clerk comes back over he asks if this is what he wants. 

"Yes.",Tony replies. 

"Giving it to your lady I suppose."

"Yes I am."

The clerk smiles at Tony shaking his head as he bags the charm bracelet. Tony takes Tasha's hand leading her out of the store. 

The clerk watches the two leave hand in hand. "He is so enamored with her. I hope she realizes that." 

 

They wander around for a while until they have to meet up with Claire, Levi and Harley at the food court. 

The 5 meet at Raisin Canes, grab some food to go, then go to Smoothie King for $5 Friday's and head out back to the house. 

 

The girls are taking about what they bought at the mall. 

 

Claire picked out a silvery dress and matching heels to wear to the charity ball. She also picked out a silver suit with a red and white tie for Harley to wear. 

Tasha picked out a turquoise dress and some new converse to wear with the dress. 

Tony picked up a turquoise button down to match his mates dress and some new jeans. He also went to Cavenders and picked up some twisted x hooey boots to wear since his old one are mostly worn out. "The bold colors fit me. I am like a firecracker." 

Levi being Levi just bought some new boots like Tony and a white button down. 

They drive. 

 

     

 

        Home. 

<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<  
     Time Lapse- 3 hours (10:00 PM central time)  
Tony and Tasha's room 

 

As they get dressed for bed Tony puts the bracelet on Natasha's night stand. He then slowly falls asleep. 

She sees the box and smiles at his sleeping form. Crawling into bed she curls into his arms, a whispered good night is all that's said.  
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<  
Claire and Levi's room

As Claire and Levi lay in bed they converse about the alpha and Luna. 

"I wonder if she really loves him or is she with him for money?", Claire wonders aloud. 

"I hope not", responds Levi. "It would break him. He's already been cheated on. I don't think he would survive if she was with him for monetary value only. 

"I don't know. I hope she's a good mate to him. He's been hurt enough to last a lifetime.", Claire responds.


	19. The wounds are deep but you heal me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a month. Schools been hectic and I'm just starting to get back on track. Now I should be able to roll out updates slightly faster. 
> 
> Brace yourselves cause here comes the drama within these next few chapters.

He lays awake on the day of the charity ball thinking about all that has happened in his life leading up to where he is now. He has finally found his mate and claimed her, but she doesn't know that she owns him all of him. 

"I guess she's love shy but she's all mine.", Tony thinks. 

 

Wrapped in a bed sheet with her head resting on one corner of a pillow, glimmering nymphet flesh of her legs peering out of the sheet, smudged make up she was to tired to wipe off on her sleeping face and her rumpled bright red hair; she looked like a work of art put on a canvas. 

She's dreaming. Dreaming about their life and child when it turns into a nightmare. A terrible one. 

 

She screams out. 

"Nooo! Stop! Please don't hurt him! Help me someone please! No don't! Leave my family alone!"

 

She's screaming in pain and fear. Flinching the first time he reaches over to touch her. 

Tony reaches over and grasps her in his arms. He hears her words and slowly goes still. He realizes what her nightmare is about. She starts to calm down when he whispers in her ear sweet nothings to comfort her. 

 

She wakes with a start. Sweat dripping down her face while she cries and hyperventilates. Her clothes are soaked through. 

"Tasha", he whispers,"Tasha wake up. It's ok, it was a nightmare. Please wake up my beautiful mate."

 

He holds her till she calms down enough for him to loosen his grip. 

 

"Tony, t-they hurt our child and I-I couldn't do anything t-to stop them and Bruce w-was gonna take him a-away from us and you w-were hurt and they held me down an m-made me look as t-they tortured you."

He puts his finger over her mouth to silence her rambling. 

"No ones gonna hurt our child as long as I'm around. It's ok. You're safe, our child is safe and I'm safe. You're ok. You're ok." 

She settles back down against him. It's minutes before she speaks. 

As she goes silent she thinks about a questions that's been bothering her for a while. 

"What's your greatest fear?", she asks. 

"Losing you for wrong reasons. You're kind and gentle. I'm hard and rough around people I don't trust or like. I don't want to lose you. I'm scared because you mean more to me than any other person. You are everything I need, want, and cherish. Losing you; it would destroy me.", Tony responds. 

 

An hour passes between his response and another question. 

 

He asks her the same. 

She shakes her head no. She doesn't want to tell him. 

"I'm scared of your reaction. If I tell, you might leave."

"I told before, when you told me you were pregnant that I wasn't ever leaving you. And that promise still holds true today. You can tell me anything and I'll do my best to help you."

"Tell me.", he begs.   
"Ok.", she sighs as she slides a little further away from him. 

 

"My biggest fear isn't that you'll lie to me one day or that you'll cheat on me. My biggest fear is that you'll wake up before me one Tuesday morning and instead of leaning in and kissing me on the cheek, you'll look at my sleeping body and start to notice all of my flaws. My crooked nose, my chapped lips and the stretch marks spread along my stomach and thighs like a road map. You'll walk into the kitchen, brew a cup of black coffee, stare at the pale morning rays of sunlight entering the window frame, and come to the conclusion, that for no particular reason at all, you don't love me anymore. So yeah that's my biggest fear.", Tasha finishes. 

He can't speak. 

10 minutes pass. 

"Who hurt you to the point where you fear that I won't accept you flaws and all?" Tony asks. 

"You know who.", she responds. 

"The red room."

"Yes. They told me that no one would love me. All the scars and nightmares. I've never known a life where I was called anything meaningful by anyone but you. Everyone left me when they realized how screwed up I was and they believed that they were to good for someone like me. Everyone."

"I'll never leave you. Even if you decide to leave I will never leave you. I'll always watch over you even when you don't want me. I'm not like everyone else. Forget them; they never thought to look for the woman under the facade. That woman is the most beautiful, loving, gentle, and kind." 

She's sniffling quietly and his heart breaks for her. She never experienced life where she was innocent and could just be free. All her life she was controlled and told what to do an when to do it. 

"Tasha."  
"Yes.", she sniffles. 

"No matter what you will always be my first and only true love. No one can say otherwise."

 

<<>>~~~<<>>~~~

"Tasha you need to sleep. Tonight is the charity ball and if you still wanna go you need more sleep."

"Ok wake me up about 3 hours before. 

She angles herself towards his chest and lays her head down listening to his heartbeat. The steady drumming of his heart out her to sleep.   
>>>~~~<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<>>~~~

He finds her 5 minutes later. She's crying softly trying to not make a noise. He walks out of the shadow towards her. 

"Tasha."

She looks up at him. He sits down next to her on the bench. 

"What were they talking about?", he asks her. 

She looks down as she speaks. 

"They thought that I'm only with you for money. That I'm a gold digger and that whenever the money dries up I'll leave you."

"Tasha."

She stands up before he can finish speaking and walks over to the balcony leaning on it. He comes up behind her and messages her small baby bump. She's still in the first trimester but already a small bump can be felt. As he rubs her stomach he shuffles close to her. 

"I know you're not a gold digger. You're mine and I'm yours. Nothing anyone will say will change my feelings."

"How do you know? People leave me all the time. I'm not even all that. People seem to only want me for my body but not me. Not the girl with mental baggage and high amounts on insecurity."

"I never wanted you just for your body. I wanted you. The girl with the baggage and insecurity but at the same time a strong, wonderful woman. You don't see yourself how I see you. I see a woman whose eyes light up with joy over the small things. It's kind of sad that you have never seen yourself but I will always be here to tell you what I see. I don't see a gold digger. I see someone who loves with all her heart even after having been broken many times."

She laid her head on his shoulder listening to him. She closes her eyes as his words flow over her. 

(He really loves me. He loves me. I'm loved.) 

As they sit on the bench Levi and Claire open to door to the balcony they're on. 

Levi shuffles forward at his wife's urging. Tony's low growl makes his hair stick up in fear. 

"I am very sorry Luna," Levi speaks,"I just don't want to see him hurt. That's why I was worried about you being with him. Can you forgive me?"

Tasha looks up at Levi and stands up. Walking over to him she engulfs him in a hug. 

"I forgive you. You were only looking out for Tony and for that I'm thankful. It just hurt when you said I seemed like a gold digger. I've been hurt many times by many people and that just struck a chord."  
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~  
Location-ball room  
"Tasha would you dance with me?", Tony asks.   
"I'm not the best at it but ok."

They walk onto the dance floor as another song comes on. 

   Boys workin' on empty  
   Is that the kinda way to face the burning heat?  
     I just think about my baby  
  I'm so full of love I could barely eat  
  There's nothing sweeter than my baby  
I'd never want once from the cherry tree  
  'Cause my baby's sweet as can be  
  She give me toothaches just from kissin' me

He sways her to the song. 

  When, my, time comes around  
    Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
  No grave can hold my body down  
    I'll crawl home to her

He's singing softly in her ear. She lays her head down on his chest as he holds her. His chest vibrating as he hums the lyrics making her sleepy. 

   That's when my baby found me  
    I was three days on a drunken sin  
  I woke with her walls around me  
   Nothin' in her room but an empty crib  
And I was burnin' up a fever  
   I didn't care much how long I lived  
But I swear I thought I dreamed her  
  She never asked me once about the wrong I did

"I love you Natasha.", he tells her. They have only said the words a few times. 

   When, my, time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
    No grave can hold my body down  
I'll crawl home to her

When, my, time comes around  
   Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down  
   I'll crawl home to her

The gentle swaying relaxes her. "I love you too Tony.", she tells him. 

  When, my, time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
   No grave can hold my body down  
I'll crawl home to her

As the song comes to an end she looks up at him. He looks down at her and smiles. 

They walk off the dance floor and back to the table. 

"Tony I'm tired. Can we leave?"

He looks at the clock. It's nearing 1. 

He looks at her. "Lets go."  
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~  
Location-the compound

They put on their pjs and go downstairs. Levi and Claire have already turned in for the night. 

 

Tony grabs her and starts to dance humming a song. The light from the moon illuminating the room. As they dance it starts to snow. 

She laughs softly as his more romantic side comes out to play. Chekov weaves through their feet and yips quietly. His masters are Home. Eventually Chekov runs off to the his bed and passes out. 

 

Tony laughs and shakes his head. Natasha looks up at him. Tony bumps her nose with his and kisses her. 

 

They break apart and go into the kitchen. He grabs the ingredients for hot chocolate and she gets the ingredients for an acai bowl. As he prepares the hot chocolate she makes the acai bowls. When the finish an clean up their mess they go to their room to eat. 

<<>>~~~<<>>~~~  
Location- bedroom

"Tony?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you think I was matched with you? I'm just a puny human. I can get hurt easier, you can't. I'm not even really worth any affection much less someone like you."

"You are a human but you aren't puny. You're my mate, my soulmate. You complete me. No one and I mean no one can change that."

"Yeah but you're good and I'm well bad. I've killed people, innocent people. You haven't or at least directly."

"I have. Not on purpose but someone I was close to I killed. He was dying and wanted me to take away his misery. So I shot him. His name was Seth."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago but thank you."

As they finish eating Tony goes back downstairs and cleans the bowls and cups they used. Walking back up the stairs he whistles for Chekov. Climbing into bed he wraps an arm around Natasha's waist with his hand on her bump. Chekov slips between them and lays down. As he goes to sleep he whispers a thank you to whoever paired him with his mate.   
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~  
Steve's POV  
(I wonder what that scumbags doing now. Probably screwing a whore somewhere shady. Werewolf my ass. I kill him and her.)  
Clint POV  
(Werewolves. Freaking werewolves. Just when I thought my life was weird with aliens and gods being real here comes that asshole reveling he's a damn werewolf.)  
Bruce POV  
(I'm fairly certain she doesn't love him. I still have a chance at winning her back if I can get him out of the equation.)

Pepper POV  
(Wow. He still shagging the whore. The stupid bitch. He's a worthless piece of shit.)


	20. Death

<<<>>>~~~~<<<>  
3 weeks later

"Tasha I'll be right back. I'm heading to the store. Do you want anything?" 

"Just get me Taco Bell. I want a number 5 no beans, no tomatoes, extra beef and cheese. And for the drink I want Mountain Dew." 

"Ok. See you when I get back."

"Bye Tony. Love you."

"I love you both always."  
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<

 

Breaking News from ABC7

(It appears that a blue 90s Ford Bronco has crashed on highway 1-80 West leaving one dead. The driver of the crashed vehicle is believed to be Tony Stark otherwise known as Ironman. It appears to be a hit and run. More details at 6. Back to you Chad.)

Natasha POV  
"Tony. No not Tony. I can't do this alone. I can't."

Steve's POV  
"Ha ha. Now we can get her and their child. What ya gonna do now Stark!!" 

Nick Fury POV  
"Dammit Stark. You were supposed to stay alive. Now how is your kid gonna be safe?" 

Pepper and Rhodey POV  
"Hey Rhodey!! You'll never guess what happened today?"  
"What."  
"He's dead. Now that bitch is all alone."  
Rhodey laughs and swings Pepper around cheering. Now they have complete control over everything related to Stark Industries. 

 

\------------------------------------------------Don't worry more is coming. How do you think Natasha will deal with Tony's death and being pregnant alone?


	21. Death part 2

Natasha turns down the volume on the tv and puts her head in her hands. Sitting on the couch she starts to cry. Cry so hard she starts hyperventilating. As she tries to calm herself down Levi walks in. 

"Levi. He-he's dead. Tony is dead."  
Levi turns to face her with a solemn look on his face. Upstairs on the balcony sits Claire eavesdropping on their conversation. 

"I know."

"What am I gonna do? I'm almost 3 months pregnant and my baby's father is dead. I don't even know everything about werewolf genes. What if my child is a halfbreed or something? What if-"

"Shush Luna. I'll figure something out. For now you need to keep your heart rate down."

"I-I can try."  
(I miss you Tony.)

 

<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<  
Natasha POV  
(My mate is dead and I'm alone. I can't raise our child by myself. I'm scared Tony. I'm really scared. What if I am a bad mother. I don't know how pregnancy works. I wish you didn't go out that day. You should've never left; then you would've still been here.)   
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<

The next day   
Location-doctors office 

"Ok Ms. Everett you are officially 13 weeks pregnant. On your next visit we can find out the sex if you want."

"Ok."

"Alright then you are good to go now. See you in about 1 month."

"Thank you and bye Doctor Jones."  
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<  
Levi and Claire's loft

"What are we going to do Levi? She's on her own and pregnant."

"I don't know. I really don't know. All I can do is help her if the child has any of Tony's wolf traits."

"What if the kid doesn't. Then she can raise the child with little issue. If the kid takes after her and is fully human then there's no need for us to be around."

"I feel bad for her."

"Why?"

"Cause she's 13 weeks pregnant and alone. Her child's father is dead. They have enemies in the form of his ex girlfriend, best friend and their old team mates. Of course I feel sorry for her."

"We just better hope that none of their enemies attack her. With Tony dead it's easier to snatch her and do whatever they want. 

"Will you keep them safe?"

"I will as long as I can."  
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<  
Nick Fury POV  
(Stark you just left behind a pregnant woman. And not just any pregnant woman but the one you're mated to. I don't know how to help you with this situation.)  
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<  
       10 days later  
Location- grocery store parking lot

Natasha's walking to her car when a big burley man approaches. He looks familiar to her but she can't place it.   
"Hey pretty lady."

As the man approaches her she hears Tony's words in her head.   
"I'll always keep you safe."

As she finishes loading the car the man stops next to her.   
"Hey! You didn't hear me talking to you?"  
She doesn't speak to him. Walking to the driver side door the man follows. Pushing her up against the door, she starts to realize threats she outnumbered. They are  4 other men with him and she knows she can't take them all on. Not while she's pregnant and mostly unarmed. All she has on her is Tony's multi-tool. 

"I was talking to ya woman. You're coming with us to have the boss man. You should recognize one of them." 

Looking at the other men she sees that it's Steve, Bucky, Clint, and Bruce. The boss man that the goon is talking about must be T'challa. 

She pushes the man away. Turning towards the car she tries to get in. 

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." 

The man cocks his arm back and swings. 

"Thwack!!!" The unmistakable sound of a punch connecting. 

Her face hurts. She was knocked to the ground and was looking for the man. Hearing him she gets ready to try and escape. Standing up when he approaches she knows she has to take him down fast. Otherwise she's in great danger. Tony taught her a few wrestling take downs. 

In an instant she drops low and grabs his jacket throwing him with the take down, slamming him hard and fast. Crashing down on the concrete cracking his skull. The mans head bleeds profusely on the concrete as he is knocked out and groaning on the ground. She looks up at the other guys and runs. They chase her but she has some distance put on them already. She gets into her car and drives off hoping that they won't find her. 

 

On the highway her vision starts to get blurry. Her eye that was punched is closing. Feeling scared she looks for a place to stop. Pulling over on the side she calls Levi. 

"Hello?", Levi's baritone voice rings out.   
"Levi you need to come get me.", she tells him in a desperate and scared tone.   
"Natasha. What do you mean. Where are you?"  
"On the highway by exit 172. Hurry please. I'm scared and hurt."  
"Ok Claire and I are coming. Just hang tight ok."  
"Hurry please."

After he hangs up, she starts getting light headed. Looking around one last time she notices a truck coming in her direction before going unconscious. 

<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<  
"Levi how do you know where she's at?"   
"She told me. She close to exit 172."  
"Well then you need to gun it and hurry befo-"

They see a truck by Natasha car. A man is picking her up out of the car and walking towards the truck. 

Levi putting the car in park jumps out and starts running.   
"Hey!", he shouts at the man. 

The man starts sprinting to the truck as Levi chases. Catching up to the man he slams him leg out into the mans shins flinging him on his back. Kicking the man in the head unconscious, he picks up Natasha don brings her to their car. Grabbing the man he ties him up and puts the man in the trunk. 

<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<  
Current Location- near the compound in the forest surrounding area

"Why did you try to kidnap her?"

It's Bruce. 

"Cause that bitch has caused a lot of pain and trouble. We're gonna take her out of the equation. We've already assassinated Stark. Now we take her." 

"Who is the we?"

"Ask that little slut. She's knows whose coming and it's not gonna be pretty."

"WHO IS THE WE!?!?", Levi yells out. 

"Ha, they're coming. And they're coming for her. Poor Stark is dead and she's all alone. Too bad her death's here."

Levi starts to emit a low growl making Bruce laugh even more. 

"You won't be able to keep her safe. She's already dead. There's no cure. Her days are numbered." 

<<>>~~~<<>>~~~>>>  
Hmm. What's in store for our dear Levi. What do you think does Bruce mean by no cure. 

What's happens next for our betas and resident pregnant woman...

Stay tuned.


	22. A howl in the darkness

Natasha current status- 4 1/2 months pregnant. Tony has been dead for around 1 1/2 months.   
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<<  
Natasha POV  
(I thought Bruce wouldn't hurt me but I guess it's the people who seem innocent that are really the ones who do the most damage. I don't know how long I have to live but I hope my child will be born before whatever's in my system kills me.)  
End Natasha thoughts   
<<>>~~~<<>>~~~<<

She walks outside around 5 am while the sun hasn't risen and walks into the surrounding forest. As she walks she remembers Tony phasing and letting her ride on his back as he ran through the woods. The memory brings tears to her eyes and she wipes them away. 

She looks up when she realizes that she's in a clearing that they've never explored. Checking her phone she sees that it's almost 6 o'clock. She's been walking for an hour. As she turns back around she hears a twig snap. Turning towards the sound she comes face to face to Clint. 

"Surprised to see me.", he sneers at her.   
"N-no.", she utters back at him. 

He looks down towards her stomach.   
"Your pregnant."

"Y-yes."   
"Well regardless of you being pregnant I have a job to do.", Clint replies slyly,"none of this would've happened if you stayed with us." 

As she gives him a confused look he pulls out a gun. Pointing the gun at her he laughs at her face full of fear. 

 

She attempts to shield her stomach when he pulls the trigger. Out of no where she hears a roar and then a giant gray figure  snaps its mouth around Clint's arm. The animal drags him away as he kicks and curses her. 

She doesn't know what the wolf is doing to Clint but she can hear his yells of anguish and the gun firing. She hides behind a tree and covers her ears. She doesn't want to hear it. 

 

The wolf comes back five minutes later. Looking closely she realizes that the wolf that saved her was Levi. 

 

He motions for her to hop on his back and runs back to the compound. She walks inside the house and sits down on the couch in the living room with her head down. Levi, phasing back into his human form, is noticeably angry and storms into the house and up to her. Getting directly in her face she sees the anger and rage he's barely controlling.   
"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ENTER THE WOODS ALONE!!!! ARE YOU FRICKING STUPID!?!? YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED BY HIM HAD I NOT BEEN THERE!!!"

Claire comes out  of their loft with Harley following and starts yelling at Levi. "Levi shut up!!! She going through a lot dammit!! Can't you see she hurting?" 

As Levi and Claire continued arguing Natasha gets more depressed and scared. 

She starts crying from the stress of being pregnant alone and Levi yelling at her. She runs away from him and Claire into the woods and continues running. She downs know where she going but she knows she needs to get away. 

 

Her lungs burning and vision blurring, she stops and tries to find shelter. It's raining. Spotting a cave she climbs up the rock formation and goes inside. Making a small fire for warmth she knows she's in a dangerous predicament. Curling into a ball to conserve heat in the far corner of the cave she passes out. It's 25 degrees outside (Fahrenheit). She has on nothing but jeans, boots, and one of Tony's old MIT sweatshirts that smell like him.

 

Deep in the woods, miles away from the compound, a wolf howls out. Catching Natasha's scent the wolf runs to find her...


	23. Found

The wolfs POV  
(Where is she. Come on. Come on. I know you're around here. Please make a sound. Anything I don't care. I'll find you.)

 

The wolf runs through the woods fast as lighting. Stopping near a river he sits and listens when he hears it. A small movement near a cave the wolf passed up.  Running towards the sound he runs into the cave. There the wolf finds her. The wolf manages to sling her on his back and walks out of the cave. Running away from the cave, heart racing, muscles burning, thoughts of the woman flow through the wolf. As the wolf gets close to its home, it slows down. Walking inside the wolf transforms back into its human form. The now transformed wolf picks up the woman and carries her to his bed. He climbs in behind her and curls around her to warm her up. Outside the rain falls steadily as the slow breathing of the woman continues. The man keeps watch over her until she wakes.   
<<<~~~>>>~~~<<<~~~>>>~~~<<<  
Location- federal building  
Natasha turns over blinking her eyes slowly. Realizing that she's not at the compound she tenses up noticing a solid body around her. Slowly looking up the body she takes in the boots, faded jeans, and flannel shirt. Looking at the mans face she gasps one word. 

"Tony."

He nodes. "Natasha", he whispers her name like a prayer. 

Tasha slowly sits up and backs away. 

"How? Why are you doing this? You're dead.", she questions. 

"I had to. If I didn't they would've gotten to you. They would've killed you and our child. I couldn't let that happen." 

As he speaks, Natasha slowly starts to cry silent tears. Drops streaming down her face she moves to get out the bed when a hand catches her wrist. Looking at the arm she jerks her arm away. 

"Don't touch me!", she yells. 

Tony removes his hand from her arm with a sigh. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but I had to. I did it to protect you. My only wish is to keep you safe even if that means faking my death. I know I hurt you. It hurt me to do it but I had to. I'm sorry that I lied but I'm not sorry for keeping you safe as best as I could."

"Where were you when I needed you!! I was attacked in a parking lot you asshole!! You weren't there when I needed you." , she spews out as she finally breaks down. 

Tony walks over to her and grabs her settling her into his side. Taking care to not put his wight on her belly he leans over her in her face. 

"I know I wasn't there and I'm sorry. I should've been there but I couldn't. I couldn't let them know I was still there if you needed me."

"But why? Why come back?"

"I love you."

"It sure didn't seem like it when you let me believe that you were dead. I cried myself to sleep every night. I couldn't eat. I wasn't functioning dammit! And now you come back."

"Just give me five minutes to explain. That's all I ask and if you still won't accept me, then I'll bring you back to the compound."

"Fine,the clock starts now."

Tony launches directly into his story. 

"When you told me you were pregnant that was the best day of my life. I'm 47 years old never married no children, until now. That also brought to light the issue that led to me faking my death. They found out that you were pregnant. They were gonna take you and kill you after you gave birth. Then they were gonna raise our children to be like you were. I couldn't let that happen so me and Nick met up and brainstormed some ideas to keep you both safe. Nothing would've worked correctly except faking my death. The day I walked out to go get your Taco Bell was the day Nick and I set the plan in motion. When I got out by the main road, Nick came and hooked up a bomb to the bottom of my truck. Then I drove in to a populated area. Inside the cab I had a button to push that would detonate the bomb destroying the truck and burning it severely so no evidence would be left behind. I parked behind a building and pushed the button. I got out the truck after it detonated and ran into the nearby woods and kept running till I got here. I've been here ever since watching over you as best as I could. I knew Levi and Claire would take care of you so I could try to devise a plan to capture Rogers and the rest of them. I didn't know about Banner injecting you. Luckily for us the scientist here was able to figure out the formula he used and reverse it. Thats all I can tell you."

All the while he was telling her the truth about his false death she experienced a mix of emotions: anger, sadness, fear, and love. 

"You did all that for me."

"I will always do what is necessary for our future, even if it hurts or kills me. You're the only person I've ever done something like this for."

She walks back over towards him and curls up in his arms. 

"Tony."

"Hmm."

"How long was I out? Where are we?"

"You were out for almost 2 days. They didn't know if you were going to make it. You had a fever and it wouldn't lower no matter what the doctors did. We are at SHIELD. Coulson's here also."

"Coulson? He's alive?" 

"Yeah. I was just as shocked as you are when I found out. He leads a team here. Daisy, formally known as Skye, is their resident hacker and inhuman, May who you already know, and Fitzsimmions, the scientists. Coulson is the director. Their was another who was on their team, Ward was his name I believe, but he was Hydra and Coulson killed him."

"May's here?"

"Yeah. She chewed my ass out when she found out you were my mate. Your friends are really protective over you."

"I know but they mean well. They just don't want me to see me get hurt again."

"Banner."

"Yeah.", she sighs,"I should've known it wouldn't work out. What would a guy want with someone like me?"

"Don't believe that. If any guy knew the real you they would love you. You're gentle, caring, loving, and can kick my ass when needed and I'll always be here to remind you of that."

As they lay in the bed quietly together a knock sounds. Tony gets up and goes to the door. 

"Who is it?"

"It's me.", a voice says. 

As Tony opens the door Natasha sits up. It's May. 

"Hey May."

"Hey Tony. I'm going to talk to Tash for a min."

"Ok."   
As May walks over to Natasha, Natasha sits back against the headboard. May takes a seat facing her. 

"Hey Tash. How are you feeling?", May asks. 

"I'm fine. Slightly queasy and hungry.", Natasha replies. 

Tony butts in. "I'm going find Coulson. We have to talk about a few things." 

"Ok Tony.", they reply. 

"Good that's good. How does it feel to have Tony back?"

"Honestly I'm scared."

"Why? Tony's fine, you're sorta ok and your child is healthy." 

"It's not that."

"Well I'm not a mind reader so you gotta tell me cause this girl isn't about to keep playing the guessing game."

"I know. I know. I'm just scared about our future. They're still out there. Tony told me what they wanted me for. I don't want my child to grow up like I did. I'm terrified. Clint and Banner already just tried to kill me. Who knows what the others will do or are planning to do."

"Tash, you can't keep stressing over the future and whatever it is Tony will be there to protect you. Then you have to remember, you have a freakin WEREWOLF for a boyfriend. Like you know how cool that is!"

"Heh yeah it's pretty cool."

"See you have no need to worry. Now tell me how's the sha-bang-bang?"

"The what?"

"The churning butter?"

"What?"

"How is he at laying the pipe down. Damn woman you act like you never heard those euphemisms before."

"Ohh that's what you meant. He is amazing."

"Details Tash I want Details."

"Now you're acting like Skye when she wants to know something."

"Woman. Spill."

"He is gentle but boy can he be rough when he's feeling it. The first time we did it I could barely walk the next day."

"It was that good?"

"Better. He did end up marking me. I guess that's what you call it."

"Oh my."

"I didn't hurt although it is visible if you're looking for it."

"So where's the mark?"

"Near my collar bone, right side."

 

"It looks like teeth marks."

"Well he used his teeth."

As May examines the mark Tony comes back in the room. 

"Hey Tasha. Hey May."

Coming closer he bends down towards Tasha's baby bump. 

"Hello little wolf. Hope you weren't giving your mom any trouble while I was gone."

As he stands back up he moves over to May.

"Phil said he needed you. Something about a broomstick getting stuck and wanting you to fix it."

May looks at Tasha with a smirk. 

"Ah yes well I better fix issue before he comes looking for me. I'll see you guys later. And Tasha you have to try Tony's soup sometime if you haven't. Best tasting soup I ever had."

"Bye May. See you later."

May nods her heads and slips out the door.  
~~~<<<~~~>>>~~~<<<~~~>>>  
Location-Coulson's office

(Knock knock)  
May comes in the office to see Coulson sitting behind his desk with a smirk on his face. 

"It appears someone called about a broomstick.", May says. 

"Yep that would be me."

May slinks around the desk and sits on the corner. 

"Well then lets go fix that broom before it bothers anyone else."

"I like the way you think. Lets go."

They sneak out into the hallway and runs to Phil's room. Closing the door, May slips the do not disturb sign on the door and locks it. 

"Well then Phil, show me the broomstick."  
~~~<<<~~~>>>~~~<<<~~~>>>  
Location- Tony's room

Back in Tony's room, Tasha is curled up on Tony's chest halfway asleep. 

"Tony."

"Yes. Do you need anything."

"Not now, but can you answer me this one thing."

"I can. Shoot."

"You know about my past. The missions I had to do and everything that was done to me against my will. Why did you choose me. Most would leave when they found out all the things I did; all the men I slept with, the blood on my hands."

"I can't resent your past. It's not my place. But I am asking you to give me your future." Tony slowly caressed her hair. "I want everything, Tasha. Every sigh, every kiss . . . I want them all. I don't care about what you did in the past. The past is the past. It's time to look at our future. Do you blame me for all the deaths I caused when I was a weapons maker?"

"No. You didn't know what Obadiah was doing."

"Well then you can see why I don't mind your past. It's apart of you like my past is apart of me. I just don't let it control my future."

"What about-", she trails off. 

"What about what? Tasha talk to me."

"What about love. Did you love her?"

"I loved her, but not in the same way I love you. With Pepper it was a content love. I was happy that she was at my side. With you it's like a blazing white fire of passion and protectiveness. He sighs as he thinks about his next few words. "To quote Lincoln, "I like to think that I've got determination, and I'm fiercely protective of the people I love".

Looking down at her laying across his chest he smiles. 

"I love you like the sun loved the moon that he died every day to let her breathe."


	24. A Traitor Found, an Ally Gained

Sorry it's been a while. I've been quite busy since summer started. Well here the next piece in the story.  Also for sneak peeks and to give possible prompts follow my Instagram @lostintheavengerstardis or my Tumblr @lostintheavengerstardis 

It's early morning at SHIELD and most of the recruits are off doing drills or work. Tony and Natasha are lying in bed talking and playing. 

"I'm the baddest werewolf."  
   "Ha. You're a giant teddy bear"  
"But, I'm your teddy bear. And a badass one at that."

"I'm the baddest assassin."  
"Former assassin you mean. You're an avenger now."

"Well was an avenger. I'm a traitor now remember?", Natasha says solemnly. 

"Hey you came back. That's what matters.", Tony remarks. Hopping up out of the bed and bouncing on the balls of his feet he asks,"Now do you want pancakes or waffles?"

"Waffles. Ooh and some strawberry ice cream with whip cream."

"Well. I see the craving kicked in."  
"They kicked in while you were pretend dead. As did the morning sickness."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I would've been if circumstances allowed."

"I know, but you're here now. That's all I kept asking. For you to come back."

"I'll always come back."

It's quiet for a few minutes while he cooks before she speaks. 

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'll always-"

"That's not something you can keep. Steve, Clint, Bucky, hell even Banner could come and kill you."

"They might be able to, but I'm a supernatural being not a human male. I'm stronger than them and more resilient. They would have to fight to their deaths for me to give up."

He cooks her waffle while she sits on the kitchen island next to him. Grabbing her phone and turning on the Bluetooth speaker she searches through her podcasts and puts on Welcome to Night Vale. As it plays, Tony cooks her breakfast humming under his breath. As he cooks he notices Natasha scooting closer to him but appears like he doesn't notice. When she's close enough she traps his thigh with her legs and bring him over to her. Putting down the spatula he looks at her and grins. Reaching under her shirt he unclasps her bra with one hand while turning off the stove with the other. Grabbing her thigh, he kisses her. 

 

A few minutes go by with neither moving from the island.  
~~~<<<~~~>>>~~~<<<~~~>>>~  
Running down the hall May races to get to Tony's room. Slamming in the door she looks over at the kitchen and sees them making out on the island.  
"Tasha!!! Tony!!!"  
Jumping apart they look over at May. Tony moves to cover up Natasha nearly naked chest.  
"You two need to get dressed and come with me."  
"Why?"  
"You need to see this. Both of you. You're in danger."  
After hearing you're in danger Tony's mind starts racing. Grabbing Natasha he scrambles up to the room where he grabs a pair of jeans and a t shirt. Stuffing his feet into his boots he waits for Tasha. Tasha races to her closet and grabs lounge pants and Tony's hoodie stuffing her feet into her converse. Rushing downstairs she meets with May and Tony.  
As the trio walks down the hall, they hear whispers from the newer recruits. Rounding a corner the approach a locked door. After scanning their IDs they are allowed access to SHIELDs HQ room. There Fury is talking to Phil. As they walk in the room gets quiet and everyone looks at them. Natasha grips tighter to Tony's hand in fear. May leads to Fury and Phil who take them to a closed off sector. Locking the entrance, he turns and looks at them.  
"James Buchanan Barnes turned himself in. Stark, he wants to talk to you.", Fury states. 

"No. Every time I look at him I want to shift and tear him apart starting with his left arm.", Tony states; his feral side close to the surface and itching to be released. 

Natasha sees Tony's turmoil reaches up and runs her fingers over the back of his neck instantly calming him. 

"You could see why he turned himself in and possibly get information about Rogers and the rest of them location.", Fury states, unrattled by Tony's aggression. 

Finally relenting Tony asks where he's located.  
"Barnes is in Sector C block F cell 3. The password is Czar. That's the isolation block.", Phil tells him. 

As Tony walks off Natasha follows him. Getting closer to block F he stops. "Are you sure you want to see also? You could stay here."  
"No.", she states,"I'm coming. I can handle it."  
As they enter block F he finds cell 3. Punching in the password, they enter the cell. Sitting in a corner of the room is Barnes. 

 

"Hello Mr. Stark. Natasha."  
"Shut up.", Tony remarks. "Why are you here. Are you attempting to kill me or her cause I'll kill you before you can even move from that spot you're sitting."

"I mean you no harm. I swear on my mother grave."

Natasha speaks up. "You said the same thing to me before you hurt me. I was innocent until you. 

"Then talk why are you here?"

"I didn't know what Steve was planning until a few days ago. He's closing in possible locations SHIELD is at. I let my self be captured to warn you. He plans on striking soon. He wants to kill you both. I didn't know that she was pregnant. They just said that she fucked the mongrel and was cursed another to become a feral killer. Had I known this I would've left earlier. I'm not a threat to you. I was at one point and I admit that but now I'm not and I don't want to be."

"When are they coming?" 

"I don't know the exact date just that they plan on attacking sometime this month and they recruited others. The spider boy and Wakandan warriors. They also have the witch."

"What about that Sam dude? What happened to him?"

"I don't know. After we got to Wakanda he stayed 2 days then he left, and we haven't seen him since."

As Tony gets up and exits the cage he turns back to Barnes once again. 

"I don't know if I can trust you, but if what you are saying is true, the it's time I call my reinforcements. It's time to declare war."

Leaving the cell, Natasha looks up at Tony whose jaw is locked in a way that's makes her insides twist and clench. Feeling sick she runs to the woman's bathroom and throws up. Tony follows her inside and stays with her through the dry heaves and anxiety riddling her body. 

Washing her hands and rinsing her mouth in the sink she doesn't miss the way his eyes darken with rage. Sliding close to him they make their way back to HQ. 

Entering SHIELD HQ again they are greeted by May who ushers them over to a table. On the table are pictures from a building. Sliding the pictures close to them they look through. On one photo they see Rogers, Clint, Barnes, and Banner with four figures near the edge and their back facing the camera. Two look to be males and the other two female. Looking at the next photo both Tony and Natasha feel sick. The men and the women, they both know them. Tony, paling slightly looks over at Natasha. 

 

 

 

 

It's Levi, Colonel Rhodes, Claire and Pepper. They're working with Steve.


	25. Calling Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinforcements are called in

Laying in bed curled around Natasha, Tony contemplates the current situation. First they have the issue of Natasha being almost 6 months pregnant, they just found out their best friends have betrayed them, his ex and Rhodey scheming with the group, and now Barnes is warning them that Steve's is going to attack them but he doesn't know when. It's understandable that Tony has a few more gray hairs in his beard. At least it's only his temples that have grayed and not his whole head. As he thinks this over he also thinks about who to call in to help. Being that he has alpha status gives him some extra leverage to receive help. He could call Ash and Avery. They've always helped him when he needed someone to help his shifting. Also on the list to call is Sage, Clay, Tobias, and Hunter. Hopefully they can help. The only problem is introducing Natasha to them. He doesn't know how they'll react to him mating with a human. As long as they don't put down her status as his mate like Levi and Claire did at the Christmas party then they'll be alright. Ash can't really say anything since Avery is a human but the rest he doesn't know. Calling Ash and Avery, he tells them to meet him in the woods at a specific location in an hour.  

 

As Tony was talking to Ashton he noticed that Natasha was quietly crying into his chest. After they confirm the meet up spot they hang up. Gathering her in his arms he whispered small words of comfort to her. Since they found out 3 days ago about Levi and Claire betraying their trust her nightmares came back with a vengeance. Her thrashing was now dangerous since before when her bump was small he didn't worry about her hurting their child. Now that she's further along her thrashing could endanger her and their child. His only saving grace is that it's easier to restrain her since her mobility is more limited. Once she quiets down and the nightmares leave her, he slips out of bed and goes to stand on the balcony. The frigid early morning air doesn't affect him. Taking off his shirt and jeans and folding them he places them on the balcony along with his shoes. Jumping over the balcony he shifts in mid air landing in his wolf form and takes off through the woods. Dashing through the woods with the wind flying through his fur excites him in a way that nothing else can. The freedom, quietness of the woods, the soft ground beneath his paws; he takes it all in as he runs. 

 

Stopping near some trees, he lays down and takes in his surroundings for a while.  While he's in the woods he sees some hunters come near where's he's lying down. Moving stealthily away, he hides from them. After the hunters leave having not spot any deer he ventured out from his hiding spot. Catching a familiar scent he follows it. It's Ash in his wolf form and Avery. They walk with him and he informs them of his current situation. After about 2 hours he races back to the balcony and grabs his clothing throwing them into the laundry basket. Climbing in bed he turns so that his back is to the wall and Natasha's tucked into him. Draping a leg over hers and putting his hand protectively over her where she carries their child, he falls into a restless sleep.


	26. This AU facts

Instagram @lostintheavengerstardis and Tumblr @average-coffee-addict21   
I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Summer got very busy for me and it slipped my mind. I will have an update out soon. I'm almost finished with the next chapter. 

 

Since this universe is different from your typical shifter/werewolf alpha beta omega stories I figured it would help to establish some baseline facts. 

Shifters and Ranking  
The shifter wolves of this universe differ in a way since they can partially shift if need be. The partial shift changes their hair color, eye color, nose, and hands. In the case of Tony, his hair is generally a dark brown with slight graying around the temples and the edges of his hair. His half shift hair color is more sliver and brown. His eyes change to a golden color and depending on his mood can either become brighter or darker. His nose slightly becomes a snout and his hands become harder and more dense with strong claws. 

For starters if a werewolf is mad and their eyes are becoming a darker color it is in your best interest to get away from them for the time being. A mad werewolf=possible death or ICU visit if they're feeling nice. 

The average height for a typical male werewolf is between 5'10" and 6'5". Most alphas are at least 6' but some are shorter. Beta wolves are generally around 5'8 and 6'2" being second in command to the alpha and the second largest. Omega wolves are the shortest and smallest, being 5'7" and below and are the lowest ranking member of the pack. Shifter status can also be applied to humans who mate with shifters. More on pack ranking below. 

Alpha Wolves

 

Alpha shifters are usually the biggest and the baddest and the most aggressive. Some alphas though, like Tony, are not aggressive unless necessary and is often the opposite of normal alphas with his behavior. Alpha shifters mate with strong women who are most like them. Both males and females can the leading alpha of their pack. If the alpha male and alpha female mate, then they are the authoritative figures for the pack and their word is law. An alpha level human is often an human with substantial power and authority and are often bigger than a regular human. Although a human can be considered alpha level (Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes) they are still considered a lesser version of a shifter alpha. In this particular universe, Alphas who mate with betas are tolerated and treated fairly. Since betas are second in command to an alpha and their opinion is highly respected the beta mate is treated as an alpha ranking mate but still holds their beta status. The problem arises with Omegas. If an alpha mates with an omega wolf or human then other high ranking wolves may look down on the alpha wolf for mating with a "weaker" wolf or human. Because of this stigma most alphas who are supposed to mate with omegas reject their omega mate causing the omega an unimaginable amount of pain and heartache. The rejected omega then either becomes an outcasted member of the pack or runs away from their pack leaving behind their family if their there. If the omega chooses to stay and become an outcasted member then they are moved to the farthest part of their packs territory away from the others. During this time the omegas emotions are fluctuating causing them serious harm. If the omega cannot stabilize then death is imminent. 

Beta Wolves

 

Beta wolves are the level headed wolves. Their opinion carries more weight then other wolves minus the alpha(s). Betas are the decision makers for this reason. Able to keep calm and their emotions in check they are usually the ones to deal out punishments in a way that is fair but firm. Humans can also be beta level (Clint Barton, James Rhodes and Sam Wilson) but are also considered a lesser beta to shifters. Betas mate with other betas but can mate with alphas. The beta then has alpha status but still carries the beta title. You will never see a beta with an omega in most packs since it is seen as a sign of bad luck and gives them the opportunity to become an outcasted member of the community if their ties to the current alpha aren't strong. Betas mating with Omegas is extremely rare since Omegas are the lowest and no one wants to be a low ranking member. Betas are the second to eat after the alpha and the rest of the pack eats after him or her with the youngest getting food first then the oldest. 

Delta Wolves

 

Delta wolves are the packs war chiefs, mediators and protectors. Deltas are often known for having hotheads in the group although most are level headed like betas and highly aggressive like an alpha. Deltas are far stronger than humans and can be stronger than betas and almost alpha level is they are mad or highly feral enough. Delta wolves age range from 18-35. After 35 a Delta wolf can become a gamma wolf or a pack mate. If the current beta shifter dies then the senior Delta wolf becomes the next beta. Wolves can become Delta rank after passing a grueling 72 hour physical and mental test with one 5 hour sleeping period. There are generally around 10 Delta rank shifters in a pack. Deltas are strong war chiefs since they notice things and react faster than normal shifters. They're hard wired for war but can be some of the most peaceful but extremely powerful members of any pack. Because of this they are extremely valued when one is born and trained to be a great warrior and peace chief. Delta wolves are almost exclusively half shifters since they blend in better with humans and can comfortably fit in both the wild and human civilization without a problem. Blending in is helpful since they can locate people and information without giving away their shifter status to unsuspecting humans. Delta wolves are born to human/shifter mates and are 3rd in command to the alpha. If the father is a regular pack mate he will be given the status of gamma wolf. Delta wolves eat 3rd after the alpha and beta. 

Gamma Wolves

 

Gamma wolves are generally the oldest and wise members of the pack. Gamma wolves are usually former alphas, the fathers of Delta shifters and former Delta shifters who are to old to be Delta ranking. Gamma wolves eat 4th after the alpha, beta, an delta shifters. 

Pack Mates

 

Pack mates are the regular members of the pack who are neither the Alpha, Betas, Deltas, Gammas or Omegas. They usually help watch the kids, build up the territory, and cook for the pack. The smaller males and females watch the kids, while the larger males and females build and construct. Pack mates are respected for their jobs and are allowed to mate with each other and have kids. Many shifters are just regular pack mates with no enhancements like alphas, betas, and delta shifters. 

Omega Wolves

 

Omegas are the lowest ranking member of the pack and are considered weaker than both Alphas and Betas. A wolf can be an Omega by personality or size. Often times their is an Omega male and female in the pack. Omegas are generally used as scapegoats or the packs anger and frustration and have less rights. To be considered an Omega by personality, they generally are quiet and reserved and sometimes timid. Easily frightened or overpowered by another's strength they are beaten ruthless if they attempt to rise up against the alpha or beta. In Natasha's case she is considered to be an Omega and alpha level because of her size and her training. Despite her training though and strength level she can be bested by a beta shifter and seriously injured by an alpha level shifter or human. Omegas are the last to eat and usually end up with the scrapes of food left over. Since their emotional state can flux no one mates with them causing emotional pain. If they were supposed to be mated to an alpha or beta and were rejected they are then outcasted even more so. Treated like dirt they try to stay out of most people's way and don't draw attention to themselves. 

Mates

 

Mates are the shifters best match and the one who keeps them sane when it becomes to much and they feel like their losing their humanity. Mates are chosen by the feral side of the human that benefit the human side and feral side. 

Mating and Mating Drives  
Werewolves and shifters are usually mated by the time they turn 30 but for some it can be longer. Case in point Tony and Natasha. Generally shifters know their mate is near because their feral side becomes much more restless and urges them to seek out their mate. When the shifter finds their mate whether human or a shifter themselves they begin a relationship. Shifter bonds are much stronger than human bonds but it is possible for a bond to be broken as evident by alphas and betas rejecting omega mates. By rejecting the possible mate the bond becomes dormant and only after 1 year is the dormant mating bond completely gone. During that 1 year after the rejection, the rejected mate must be kept away from his or her rejector so the bond can dissolve. If the mates were to come in contact and continue contact then the bond will become stronger and eventually the rejected and rejector will become mates. The mating drives come after the two mates accept each other. When the female mate goes into heat (typically once a month) the mated male becomes restless and highly protective over their mate. In human/shifter relationships this happens during the female cycle and the shifter must watch them self if they decide to mate since the shifters strength is no match for a human and the shifter can possibly kill their mate. During the mates first heat it is possible for the female to become pregnant. (More on pregnancy in the next section) Once the heat is over the mates are mated for life and the bond can only be broken by the alpha of the pack or another alpha if the mated alpha wishes to leave. The bond breaking is both painful and emotional so both mates have to be sure that they want to break the bond before proceeding. 

Pregnancy

 

Pregnancy generally lasts around 10-11 months for a human mated to a shifter. If both mates are shifters then the pregnancy lasts 7-9 months. A human/shifter pregnancy is longer because a human female isn't strong enough the birth the child without dying at 7-9 months. Female shifters are stronger so their body can handle the stress. It's not possible to tell the sex of the baby in human/shifter relationships till around 8 months and 4 months in shifter/shifter relationships. If the father of the baby is a shifter and the mother is human then the baby has 75% shifter genes. When the child older they can partially shifter but they won't be able to fully shift since they are half human. Their senses and physic will be enhanced but they will still be weaker than a true shifter. A half shifter half human child is called a "hound" since they aren't considered a full shifter. If the father is human and the mother is a shifter, then the baby will be fully human with almost no enhancements. The little enhancements they get are a slight vision increase from perfect 20/20 and a high metabolism. Males carry the gene for shifting so to have a shifter baby the father has to be a shifter. In the pack, a half shifter is a Delta ranking member being just below a beta but above regular pack mates and Omegas.   
(Since Tony is a shifter and Natasha is a human their child will be a "hound". Tony's rank as alpha also gives their child a higher degree of protection since his name carries weight nearly everywhere. Also with his parents being former Avengers, their child will be heavily protected since everyone knows what they're capable of.)

Immortality   
Shifters are mostly immortal as long as the shift periodically. If the shifter decides to stop shifting then they will begin to age again. Shifters are virtually immortal also because of their constant regeneration of their physical tissue. As such they have longer lives than humans. Since humans age, a human shifter relationship would most likely end with the human dying eventually, either from old age, disease, being killed, or worse suicide. If the shifters mate dies before they do then the shifter becomes completely feral losing all sense of humanity and staying in their full shifter form till their death. This is made worse when it's a shifter human relationship. If the shifter dies before the human mate, then the human becomes depressed and suicidal losing them self in their sorrow forgetting all their responsibilities. 

General Information  
Once a werewolf 'marks' their mate they are presented to the pack as a mated couple. It is the equivalent of being married in the eyes of the pack. When a wolf marks their mate it is customary for the other wolf to mark them back as a way to accept their new status as a mated couple. Shifters in a pack have a sort of psychic link that bonds them together. If one werewolf dies the pack senses the death. Silver cannont kill a werewolf. It can cause pain and discomfort, however. The amount of coat a werewolf has varies; some wolves are more or less hairless, making them more suited to rapid travel, whereas others are covered in a shaggy coat, thick and protective.   
Shifter strengths:   
• Heightened strength and endurance (to the elements, temperature, discomfort, pain, light etc).  
• Senses off the charts (sight, smell, touch, taste, hearing).  
• Agility (able to scale walls and dodge bullets in extreme cases where awareness is at its peak, as well as being able to leap from great heights such as a rooftop, and land without injury or fault).  
• Balance (walking along walls, railings and roof ledges with ease).  
• Healing (this varies with each injury, but a stab wound from a steel knife will fade in days, whereas one from a silver blade could take as much as a few weeks, depending on the depth of the injury).   
Most shifters gain control over their shifting by their early 20s if not late teens. The earliest a shifter can shift is 13. Shifters can shift well into their 100s if necessary to protect their pack. The older a shifter is the stronger they become and faster. They can ignore the symptoms of tiredness longer which would cause a younger shifter to become unconscious or forced into submission that they would lose their shifter form and return to their human side. A shifter feral side is stronger so if necessary their feral side will overpower this human side if their in danger to get them out and to safety as quickly as possible. 

Healing  
Their are limits to what a shifter can heal. Basic scratches and bruises can heal in seconds, and broken arms, ribs, legs in minutes. Gunshot wounds and stabbing in a few hours. More "critical" injures such as a punctured lung heal, but only with the bodies maximum output leaving the shifter extremely weak and unable to shift for a few days while their body regenerates and charges. Many younger shifters can't handle the process and slip into comas or simply die from their injuries. Their are certain things that won't regenerate such as fingers and toes, ears and eyes. Teeth and bone to a degree will regenerate. If in their shifter form they lose their tail it possibly becomes a spinal injury and is an extreme threat. 

Behavior  
Male shifters will fight over a female if she is unclaimed and they rejected their mate. Shifters are not always violent to each other and often times will share territory and protection to neighboring packs of necessary. Shifters like normal animals will 9-times-out-of-10 mate for life. Dominance is structured by each member of the packs strengths in order of ALPHA-BETA-DELTA-PACK MATES-OMEGA. The alpha has to be the smartest since they lead everyone.


	27. Late Night revelations and Tears Shed

Instagram @lostintheavengerstardis and Tumblr @average-coffee-addict21   
I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Summer got very busy for me and it slipped my mind. 

 

<<<~~~>>>~~~<<<~~~>>>~~~<<<~~~>>

The couple lays awake in bed after Tony alerts his pack to the situation. Feeling beneath the covers he finds her small hand and intertwined their fingers together. Bringing her hand up to his lips he kisses her hand and lays it over his heart. His body is still but his mind is chaotic, chasing past actions and mistakes, bad decisions and lives taken fly past his eyes fixed on the ceiling. 

Natasha tightens her hand around his; his calloused palm rubbing against hers. Taking in her surroundings; Tony's quiet breathing, the wind, wolves howling in the woods (honestly that should scare her since it could be them but Tony doesn't react so it must be regular wolves) and various cars and trucks leaving and returning with no set pattern mixing with the steps and voices of agents walking the halls. 

It's early morning, around 2 AM to be exact. Few are awake at this time. It's a quiet peaceful moment for them. Tony shifting slightly to his side lays his head on her stomach. Moving her shirt up slightly he nuzzles his head against her bump. Bringing his hand up he looks to her for approval before lightly resting his hand on the bump. Our child is sleeping, he thinks after not feeling any movement for a few moments. Removing his hand he brings it to her hair and runs his fingers through the bright red locks. It's longer now and more curly since it hurts her to do anything more to her head than brushing the tangles out or putting it up into a messy bun. Being a few months out from her due date in December she takes it easy so that her body can stabilize and adapt to the child growing in her. 

"It's funny, Natasha whispers to Tony, the red room sterilized me and somehow I'm pregnant with your baby. All the years I believed that I could never have a child of my own and then poof I'm dating a genius, billionaire, former playboy, philanthropist who's a freakin werewolf and who could somehow knock me up." 

He chuckles. "No it's not funny. 

She looks at him side eyed. He smiles and laughs. 

"Ok so I have magic sperm then I guess Tasha?" 

"Un huh magic. Mutt."

I'm offended! Just playing, I'm kidding. But no it was fate I think. I might not believe in much but I believe in us. Maybe all we needed was a push in the right direction. This war with Rodgers & Co. was the push that brought me to you and you to me. You who saw me at my worst and now you have me at my best." 

She huffs out a harsh chuckle before speaking. "Why me? It runs through my head everyday, why me? I was virtually nobody. I had no control over what I did thinking it was for good but to find out all I did was trade one government secret team to another. I traded one life of crime for a lie. The red in my ledger keeps on filling up and I can't stop it. I've lost myself  and I don't know where to look for the girl who used to exist. And you. You're an enigma. You never yell, you don't fight me, you don't push me farther than I can take and since you are unpredictable, I question you more than others. It's one thing to no I'm working for a country who assassinates people they don't agree with, but I thought for once in my life I was doing good with SHIELD. But no, it was just a lie and I fell. I traded the KGB for Hydra." 

Tony, noticing that she turned and faced away from him, grabs around her shoulder and rotates her to her back. Crawling over her and lying down he nuzzles his nose into her back sighing softly. 

"Natasha, you were taken away as a child and put into a life of pain. It's perfectly understandable that you feel this way. And as for me being an enigma, that's just the way I am. I'm not one to yell, curse, or scream or someone. I saw that happen often as a child. I don't want the cycle to continue with my own child. Now enough for this heavy talk. Do you want to know the gender of our child or let it be a surprise?"

She thinks his question over. "I kinda want to know but at the same time I want to be surprised."

"Hang tight here for a moment. I've got an idea."

As Tony walks into the other room to grab something, Natasha gets up and opens the blinds letting in the moonlight. Tony, coming back into the room drops a quarter on the bed. 

"Ok so idea time. Heads means we find out the gender now and tails means we wait."

Tossing the coin into the air he catches it in his palm and opens his hand. 

It's tails.

Huffing out a quiet huh he puts away the quarter and climbs back under the blankets. 

"I still kinda want to know so I can put together the nursery." 

"I guess we can find out then."

Natasha turns and asks him," Have you picked out any names?"

"Yeah. Have you?"

"Yes",she responds,"When you were... thought to be dead I thought about baby names. I knew that I was gonna be a single parent so I prepared myself to raise our child alone."

A small sigh leaves his mouth. "I am sorry for leaving like I did, but I had to find out how some people knew you were staying with me and pregnant. Never would of thought that Levi and Claire would betray me, betray us to them."

"I know and I understand. I picked Ari for a boy and Dakota for a girl. I haven't picked any middle names. What names did you pick?"

"I picked Felix for a boy and Emily for a girl, but I like your choices better."

"What about middle names?"

"How about Silas for a boy and River for a girl?", Tony responds. 

"I like it. It fits." 

"Silas means of the forest in Latin."

"That just means if we have a boy then he'll be like you running wild through the woods."

"Ah but if we have a girl, then she might be feisty like you and not easily intimidated."

"I wonder what our kid will look like sometimes."

"Maybe vibrant red hair like you and my brown eyes. Your smile and my nose. Or maybe my dark hair and your green eyes."

"I just can't believe I'm pregnant and have stayed pregnant."

"I said I'd be there for you and I am. And now we're expecting a child in the coming months."

"Sometimes I feel like it's all a dream until I feel our son or daughter start dancing on my bladder and organs."

Tony leans down to Natasha's belly. "Hello, lil kid. I can't wait to meet you. It's gonna be fun messing with your mom when you get older." 

Curled up under the blankets they rest till morning, hoping that for once nothing major will happen and they can finally get one day with each other. 

"Ari Silas Romanoff-Stark and Dakota River Romanoff-Stark.", Tony says into the dark,"our child."

"Could be twins too you know."

Tony groans aloud. 

"One at a time woman. One at a time. Besides my little soldiers are still kicking."


	28. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's "the talk" about, and here comes the pack. What happens when they discover who his mate is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Schools really kicking my butt so I'm studying more often which leaves less time for writing.

Current location: GARAGE NEAR SHIELD FACILITIES 

"Shit! Damn that hurt.", is heard from underneath a black truck as one flannel shirt, worn out jeans and work boots wearing Tony Stark is currently nursing a deep cut across his palm. 

 

Hearing footsteps coming from his left he moves from underneath the truck and looks up to one very confused Natasha Romanoff. 

"What are you doing?

"Attempting to change the oil and replace the belt in the backup truck. Just cut my palm open on the damn thing grabbing it the wrong way somehow."

"How did you even- never mind that. I came out here to tell you that I need to go get some more clothes. I can't fit some of my old ones so I had to find some that fit."

Tony finally looking up looks at her current clothing. It's his old work shirt, and Coulson's old sweatpants. Along with those items Natasha claimed May's old Uggs and and a Carhartt jacket from that day Tony took her to the pumpkin patch. 

Natasha walking over to the radio turns it on to a local news broadcast. 

This is breaking news. It appears that the rogue avengers lead by Captain America have been spotted in America near Washington DC along with 2 males and 2 females. One female appears to be Pepper Potts, the former CEO of Stark Industries. There has been no sight of the black-

Natasha turns off the radio leaving an empty silence behind. Looking back at Tony she notice his eyes beginning to darken in anger. 

"Tony." 

He looks at her upon hearing his name. 

"I know what they did but maybe we can reason with them to-"

"NO!"

She flinches at the sudden yell directed at her. He's never once raised his voice at her so to hear him now worries her. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just, you can't reason with them. They're stubborn and won't listen anyways."

"Tony, what happened back there? Back in Siberia?"

Tony walks away from Natasha at the question. Natasha seeing him walk off hurries over to him and grabs his hand intertwining their finger together. He walks back over to where he was working and sits on a stool, his eyes downcast and shoulders slumped in weariness about everything. Tasha seeing his bone tired and battered body runs her fingers over the back of his neck in a small show of affection. 

"You know I went to help Rogers and tell them I found the man who framed Barnes."

She nods her head. 

"Zemo, he was the one playing us from the beginning. I was shown how may parents died. All these years I thought it was my dad who killed them both but it was Barnes. Zemo showed me that video and I snapped. I guess ultron was right. We were torn apart from the inside. All over some stupid sheets of paper. All he had to do was sign then we could've made changes to the Accords once we showed that we were working with the people and not against. I was fighting both Rogers and Barnes at the same time. I was coming to help them. Instead Rogers plunged his shield into my arc reactor killing the power and leaving me stranded alone. T'Challa had left. I was stuck in Siberia for 2 days. Friday managed to get my coordinates to upload and alert Vision who came and got me. One more day out there, and I would've died. It was so cold, but all I could think about was getting back to at the time Pepper. I guess fate would have it that you would be the one to come and help me. I was hypothermic and they thought I wouldn't pull through."

She's quiet for a minute. 

"Do you blame me?", she mumbles quietly to Tony, shame and fear in her voice. 

"No. The blame goes on Rogers who escalated the situation."

A shaky sigh leaves her lips as she bits it pondering her next few words. 

"But I let them go. I shocked T'Challa to keep him from capturing them. I used the batons that you gave me on a team mate. How can you trust me after that?"

"You said it yourself. He wouldn't have stopped, and someone might have died. I couldn't let people die. That's why I didn't fly after them, I didn't want to put anyone in danger." 

Natasha, looking down notices Tony's blood dripping onto the floor. Walking over to him she grabs his fingers and holds his palm level. Tugging lightly on his fingers, she motions for him to follow her. Pushing him over by the truck bed she grabs some supplies for his palm. Hopping up in the bed of the truck he holds out his palm for her to clean like a little boy who scrapped his knee. Slowly but surely the blood is cleaned up and the cut bandaged up tight. She noticed that he didn't heal fast like the last time he cut himself. 

"Why didn't you heal fast this time? Last time you cut yourself you were healed in a little under 30 seconds. Is there something wrong? Do we need to get you checked out? You're- you're not dying again?"

"No I'm fine. I'm ok. Nothing's wrong, you don't need to worry. I don't want you to worry. Stress is bad for the pup."

"Well what exactly is happening with your body?"

"It depends on my state of mind. Wether I'm feeling more human like or more animal like. If i'm feeling more human like then I'll heal slower but still faster than a normal human. If I'm feeling more animal, even feral then I'll heal quick since my body is working to get me combat ready in case needed."

"That's neat."

"Yeah, he chuckles shyly,"it is. This cut should be healed in about 3 hours maybe 4 since it went pretty deep."

"So did I need to bandage it, or was I supposed to let it just heal without anything touching it?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as it heals I'll be fine."

"Oh."

He heads back to the front of the truck to continue changing the oil. Natasha sits on the stool he moved and watches. 

"Can I help you work on the truck?" 

"You really want to huh?"

She similes in return to his playful attitude. 

Chuckling he finds her some shoes to wear and safety glasses.   
"Thats my mate."  
<<<~~~>>><<<~~~>>><<<~~~>>><<<~~  
Inside SHIELD Building

"Agent May I have the reports you asked for."

"Thank you. You may go."

The other agent nods and head off to her workspace. Reading over the reports May finds something that needs Coulson's eyes on it.   
<<<~~~>>><<<~~~>>><<<~~~>>><<<~~  
Inside the garage

Still in the garage laughing and teaching Natasha her way around a vehicle, Tony hears the voices of his pack mates near them. Standing back from the truck with Natasha he tells her whose coming. 

"Do they know I'm human?"

"No. But you shouldn't have anything to worry about. I'm the alpha so I have a pretty big say over important matters."

"What if I say the wrong thing or give the wrong impression? Then what?"

"You won't say anything wrong. I know you."  
Natasha moves around the shop and away from Tony to grab her phone not noticing the look of concern flash over his face. 

"I just don't know if they'll react positively to you", Tony thinks. 

Hearing the footsteps coming closer, Tony stands behind her and tugs her into his chest. Catching one of her hands in his he nuzzles her neck affectionately letting out a low growl. 

The door to the garage opens as they step apart. 

"Anthony, brother, how have you been?", Tobias yells out crossing the floor to clap Tony on the back. "Whose this?"

The rest of the pack- minus Ashton and Avery who already knew- looks at Tony quizzicality at Tobias questions. 

Clearing his throat, he answers,"this is Natasha Romanoff. Otherwise known as Black Widow. My mate."

Tony looks on as the clocks turn in their heads. He notices when Clay figures out something. 

"Hold on," Clay starts,"you mated with the Black Widow. The same black widow that everyone said let Rogers and the metal arm dude run away."

Natasha hearing the questioning about her past actions pushes her self in closer to Tony unconsciously. Taking shelter in his arms and steady heartbeat. Feeling sick she runs to the trash can making everyone look over at her. 

"Bro what's up with her? And how the hell did you manage to mate with her? I thought it would've been Pepper with the way she's evening handling you all these years."

Looking over at her he sighs. 

"She's pregnant. The pups mine." 

"Bro you lyin. I know yo ass playin games right now.", Hunter remarks. 

"He's not lying. I can smell his scent on her. The pup is his.", Ashton tells them. 

"So you just gone mate with a traitor eh?", Clay questions. 

"I see you still don't think with ya good head brother", Hunter says,"I'm shook. I'm shook. My dumbass friend then knocked up a human and it had to be a traitor. Like damn, out of all the girls who could've been you mate, your feral side picked the little Russian bitch."

Hunter walks off with Tobias and Clay, leaving Sage, Ashton, and Avery with the two mates. Sage who hasn't spoken approaches the mates. Tony growling slightly in warning after the other threes outbursts shifts her away from his approach putting himself closer to the taller male. Sage knowing that Tony is feeling a little more on the feral side stands back and asks in the animal language," how is she, your mate I mean? Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's ok or at least I hope so. I can't tell. She's good at hiding her emotions. I just don't like how the guys ganged up on her for what already happened."

"Yeah.", Sage sights out,"it's probably an uphill battle right now convincing those three that she did what she did for a reason. I didn't know how to jump in the conversation without making the guys angry. If I knew I would've shut them up quicker."

"Yeah I know you would've. That's why I'm making you my beta."

"Wait, I thought Levi and Claire were your betas. By the way where are they at?"

"Levi and Claire betrayed us, they've been working with Rogers and his ragtag crew this whole time. I heard on the radio that the rogues have been spotted around D.C.  I'm worried about her since her "friend" already tried to kill her. 

"Tony? What are you doing? Why are you two growling at each other?"

"Were not growling ma'am. We just speaking in our natural language which to you sounds like growling. We're both ferals so we know the language. We'll speak in human languages now if you want."

"Oh no, you can continue I was just wondering since it sounded threatening."

As Tony and Sage continue their conversation, Natasha continues to fret about being found by the rogues. She knows the lengths they'll go to catch her, and being pregnant makes her even more of an liability.   
<<<~~~>>><<<~~~>>><<<~~~>>>~~~<<  
Location- Tony's room  
Back in Tony's room, the mates lay in bed holding each other lost in their thoughts. The moon and stars shine faintly in the room lighting it I'm small places. Tony on his back watches her quietly resting on his chest. Natasha lays still and listens to his steady heartbeat. Their child is relaxed knowing its father is near. They find out the sex of the baby the next week at her 5 month mark. They've found out the due date was to be sometime around October. He smiles and he thinks about their child. A little grease monkey like it's dad or a little dancer like it's mom. A brilliant child with caring parents. With those thoughts he drifts off to sleep. 

She watches him as he sleeps. The little twitches he makes, the slight growls, and even the smile wears while sleeping. Watching him, she thinks about how the many roads and detours they took led them right back to each other. The bridges they crossed and the battles they faced. She knows that no one else compares to him, her other half, her warrior wolf.


	29. The kid and a surprise

Doctor Office

"Ok. I've got the results right here. Would you like to know the sex?", the doctor asks. 

"You wanna know?", she asks Tony.

"It's your choice. I'm just a little anxious but excited for whatever our child."

"I wanna know."

"It's a boy."

Tony standing slightly behind Natasha softly smiles. "A boy", he thinks, "I'm a father."

Natasha noticing a quiet presence looks at Tony. He's smiling. 

She grabs his hand. "You're a dad Tony."

Back in their quarters

Tony is cooking on the stove humming along to the radio with Tasha setting the table out on the balcony. 

Tony, normally being a little cocky and arrogant is unusually quiet. Natasha picking up on this makes no mention. He'll tell her when he's ready. 

Setting the plates on the table he walks over and pulls out her chair like a gentleman. 

Cracking open his beer and takes a long drink from it to calm his nerves. 

"How do you like the steak?", he asks. 

"It's nice. Has a lot of flavor."

"It's my moms old recipe. Her mom taught it to her and then she taught me."

"She taught you well."

"Yeah. Yeah she did." 

"You're quiet Tony. Really quiet."

"I figured you would notice that."

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothings wrong. A little nervous but I'm fine."

"Nervous about what?"

"This."

He stand up and walks over to her. Grabbing her hand he picks her up and jumps off the balcony. Landing on his feet he walks through the woods to a tree. He decorated it early in the morning wheels she was till sleeping. 

 

Setting her down, he lets her walk underneath the tree. Coming up behind her, he turns her around face him. 

 

Dropping to one knee, he pulls out a small box and opens it. The ring gleams in the light from the candles. 

Taking a deep breath he closes his eyes and looks down. Letting the breath out he looks up at her. 

"You've always been there for me even when I was less then impressive. I was scared that day I almost died in the wormhole. I thought I would never see you again. Little did I know fate would intervene and bring you to me. You took my secret and didn't tell anyone. I thought you would've thought of me a crazy or insane. I was terrified that you would hate me after if you believed me. When you agreed to go on a date with me I was excited and scared. I knew that this was my chance but also that if I screwed up that was it. And now look at us. Took and chance and here were are with a kid on the way. So what I'm trying to say, no ask is will you marry me? 

 

Tears running down her eyes at his version of a proposal she answers his question. "Yes I will marry you."

As he slides the ring on her finger, she leans down and kisses him. 

"I love you Anthony Edward Stark." 

"I love you Natasha Alianovna Romanoff Stark." 

Pulling him up she hugs him tightly and he kisses her. 

As he kisses her he knows that he'll fight for her and their child to give them a better life. No more tears, no more crying, just laughter.


	30. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while since I updated. I had midterms and we’ll you know how that is.

Roof of Avengers Tower in New York 

Pepper walking out on the roof into the cold, night air, jumps when his hand lands on her shoulder and pulls her into the corner and presses his body close to hers.

"You got the information I requested?"

Harshly whispering back Pepper replies,"Yes now come on before someone sees us." 

"Stop worrying. It's not like anyone will see us up here. There's no one around, they all went home, I saw."

"How'd you get up here?"

"Your security wasn't checking IDs throughly so I slipped in and came up here.

 

She looks around watching for any movement near them. Looking back at him she looks around once more before focusing on his face. 

"Steve I don't like this. This isn't right."

"I do believe that you were the one pissed that he "shagged the whore" remember? 

"That is irreverent. You're trying to murder people."

"No. I'm doing what's best to keep people safe."

"And murdering her keeps people safe???"

"I never said that it was ethical."

Opening the file he finds the information he wanted.

"Ah so she is pregnant and with Starks child."

"Steve just leave her alone. Killing her is going to make him come after you and this time he will go for the kill."

He smiles, a dark look in his eyes at her. He looks murderous. 

"Let the fight begin then."  
>>>~~~<<<~~~>>>~~~<<<~~~>>>~  
The base (Stark-Romanoff room)

"We need to run DNA on the kid Tash." 

"Why?"

"If what I'm thinking is true then..."

"What is it?"

"Our son will be half shifter."

"Wouldn't he be a werewolf."

"That's one way of looking at it. There are a few different types of shifters."

"Like what."

"Well for starters, those like me who become wolves. There's also lion shifters, bear shifters, tiger shifters, and amphibians shifters. From that there's subsets as to what you could be. In my case I'm a grey wolf. And well Levi is a timbre wolf. For bears you could have grizzly, polar, or black bear descent and so on with the other types of shifters. 

"So what does that mean for our son?" 

There's a good chance he'll become a delta wolf. He'll be under me since I have alpha blood."

"Wouldn't he also be an alpha since you're one."

"No. Because you're human and I'm not he'll only get half of my abilities. He won't be able to fully shift like I can."

"Oh. Well ok. I'll do the test."

"Aight, ill find someone to run it and I'll explain ranking when I come back."

As he walks off to locate a doctor Coulson and May walk in quickly.

"You're both in danger."

"Tony."

"No you and your child. They found out that you were pregnant somehow and got info from someone but I don't know who. We're still trying to find the leaker. For now stay with Tony at all times. He can protect you. We don't know what their planning to do."

"Clint knew."

"How?"

"He tried to kill me in the woods when I ran off one time. A former pack mate of Tony's saved me."

"What was his name?"

"Levi. Levi Tuckerman. He had a wife names Claire and a son named Harley. I tried to get Harley to keep him with me but when I looked he was gone."

"We'll look into them. For now focus on you. That's all you need to worry about. Let's find Stark and tell him what's going on. Come with me." 

As all three leave the room they find Tony talking to Dr. Cho about running the test. 

Tony, looking first at Coulson whose calm demeanor disguises the anger in his eyes. Looking at May next he knows someone is wrong when she's hiding a knife between fingers and her other hand close to her gun ready to fight at a moments notice. Seeing Natasha, whose red with worry and anger causes him to go into protective mode. His other feeling become suppressed with him only thinking of her and their child. 

Coulson speaks up. "They know about the kid Stark, and their coming for them."

<<<~~~>>><<<~~~>>>~~~<<<~~~>  
A little while later  
May walks silently to where Natasha sitting nursing a hot chocolate. 

Slipping onto a stool by her she studies her. Her hair has became slightly longer but definitely more curly. She's slightly larger now that she's with child and her face is a little fluffy. 

"Have you told him the truth?"

"Told who what."

"Stark of course." 

"No I haven't and I know I'm making a hard choice now wether or not to tell him I knew too. I put it together after being almost killed in that bunker with Rogers two years ago."

Suddenly hearing a plate shatter they turn around. 

Tony stands there behind them hearing everything. 

She knows that he figured out what she meant. 

"So you knew for two years and didn't tell me. Ha why'd I ever think you changed. You've always been a spy. Maybe I was right when I said I would never get a happy ending."

He runs. 

Running far away from the base and farther for her and his child. It's all he can do to not let his anger overpower him completely. 

(Maybe I'll get to see my mom and dad sooner than I thought again.)

Back at the base a heartbroken and fearful Natasha walks back to the little apartment-like room they shared. Memories come to mind. 

The time he found her on the roof back in New York and stood watch while she slept. Chekov being taken in. The pumpkin patch. The fair. Their first time. Their second time and his shifting. His supposed death. The betrayal. The proposal. They start to blur together as she lays in the bed that still has his scent but not his body. 

She knows she messed up and might have permanently pushed him away. 

Being 7 months pregnant and alone she knows she has to find him. She can't do this alone. Her due dates approaching quickly. 

Tears fall out her eyes as she slips into Tony's boxers and shirt he slept in the night before. Crying into the pillow for the man she pushed away, and withheld the truth and their unborn child who may end up fatherless before everything's over.


	31. Hurt

I know. I know I've been gone a while but I'm back again. Hopefully your still with me and sticking it out through this story. Thanks 

Deep in an unknown city  
He's running again. Trying to outrun his past, his present, and maybe even his future. Not wanting to be tracked he hasn't shaved nor showered since he left the base and her behind. It's been 3 weeks since he's last seen her, touched her, loved her. He loves her and knows he can't change that but with the knowledge he has now of her involvement in his parents deaths and succinct cover up, he doesn't know who to trust. Running always was the one thing he was good at. He left with nothing but the clothes on his back and a backpack he keeps in the room where he once slept for emergency runs. With $900 in his pocket and some gift cards he got, he holes up in shady motels and leaves no digital trace. 

Back at the base  
She's hurt. She's been walking with no destination and hardly eats. She's knows what she did and the part she played. Thinking that she could make it to her grave with no one finding her guilt.  Staying cooped up in the room they once shared, it's small apartment-like feeling, she doesn't move, just lays in bed all day with people outside the door filling the room with ambient noise. She thinks about nothing and everything. Their child growing inside her, now possibly having no father. She wants no one else but him to be the father. Know her life is in danger, she doesn't feel the urge to defend herself anymore. She tired and hopeless. He left no trace for his pack to find him. He just disappeared into the wind possibly never to be seen again. A lone wolf howl brings her attention to the window next to the bed. He tore down some of the wall to put in a window for her. On the other side is a larger window with a seat built in her for her to read. The wolf howls again. "Searching for its lost mate," she thinks," mine isn't coming back for me. Not after this, not after us." She slowly turns away from the window and cries into the pillow that stopped smelling of his scent shortly after he left. His dog tags and clothes the only things she has left of him besides memories. 

Nick fury watches while standing on the main deck of the base. Noticing she's missing again he goes to find her. Walking through the halls, he stops in front of the door. Knocking he waits for an answer. When one comes he knocks again. This time after no answer, he punches in his override code and lets himself in. Taking note of the state of the room, he heads into the bedroom. Finding her under the covers with a blanket on top he stops. "Natasha."  

She doesn't stir nor make any notion of having had heard her. He doesn't know what to do. This is something new that he doesn't know how to deal with. 

"Natasha. You need to get up. Laying in bed all day and not eating isn't helping you nor your child. You're doing more harm by not taking care of yourself. I know what you did. Why you didn't tell Stark the truth concerns me but I know it's not my place. You have a child that's due in a little under 2 months. It's time to buckle down and get yourself ready."

She sits up and looks at Fury. 

"I fucked up Nick. Now he's gone. Clint, who I thought was my friend, tried to kill me and probably has told the others I'm pregnant. They're gonna kill me and there's nothing I can do to stop it. So why not let it happen?"

"You need him just as much as he needs you. You to are better together than apart. Nothing will happen because he will come back. He loves you."


	32. Alone

3000 Miles away from the base  
He's been running nonstop for the past two weeks. Hiding away in little hole in the walls where no one looks and sleeping during the day so he can travel at night. 

(She's around 8 months pregnant now, and I left her to do raise our child by herself.  What kind of man am I? A coward. A fool. No, she choose this. She choose this when she didn't tell me the truth. I would've forgiven her had she told me before all this shit went down. All she had to do was tell me that she knew. Now we're fighting a preventable war.)

3000 miles away and alone. That's what he is. Stuck at a dead end with no where to run again. He could go back. But that would mean facing her and he's not sure that he's ready for that. He knows he could lash out and possibly hurt her. It's better that he stays away until he learns how to keep himself in check again. 

Back at the base  
She's been locked in the room for days. Barely eating and sleeping she looks like a ghoul wandering the base when she does leave the room. Snapping at everyone and random bursts of anger, everyone gives Natasha a wide berth. 

When she doesn't leave the room, she's usually sleeping the day away and up at night staring out the window on the seat he made for her with tears rolling down her face. She doesn't make a sound, for that's been drilled out of her. She learned to cry silently and away from prying eyes. 

At first she would eat sometimes at an irregular schedule but now she's lucky if she can even keep the food down since all she does it throw it back up. Her nights at doesn't either sitting in the window or over the toilet throwing up nothing but air. She's lost weight. From 140 pounds down to 110, her health is steadily declining. Eventually she might not be alive much longer if she continues this way.  She needs him, but he's no where to be found. Their child is getting sick since she's not getting enough nutrition to compensate for the child's growth. At this rate, both her and their child will be dead before the years up. 

Somewhere else on the base (near headquarters)  
Every pack-mate of Tony's is running around and compiling the program to track their alpha and bring him back when an alarm goes off.  All the power gets shut off at the base and it goes dark. Soon all everyone heard is their breathing, when it finally happens. The attack is on. 

 

Natasha is unaware being further away from the main area until she sees the smoke and Clint's face before it all goes black. And then nothing.


	33. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.

As the attack rages on, Ash, Hunter, and Avery leave the bass through an underground pathway and make their way to a little town in Washington. They have a lead on where Tony is and starting tracking. Hunter who's driving, flies down the highway swerving to get around and driving somewhat recklessly. His anger at the situation showing through his hands and feet and in turn causing erratic driving and almost a few wrecks. Ashton and Avery are riding along with him with Ashton in the front and Avery in the backseat of the truck. 

Ashton, knowing and sensing Hunters anger exclaims to Hunter to slow down before you get someone killed. 

Hunter knowing that he let his emotions get ahead of his brain pulls onto the shoulder and lets Ashton drive. They're about 13 hours away from where Tony might be. 

Back at the base  
Clint grabs Natasha and cradles her. Walking out of the room he heads to the exit. Finding Steve they take off and  get to the quinjet before SHIELD can regroup and go after them. Strapping her down they take off. Natasha drugged can barely make out her surroundings. Knowing that it'll be touch and go from here she doesn't fight it. She already lost the father of her child, "why would it matter if I end up dead also. Maybe my child will have a better chance. Please don't let them hurt him, let him live. They can break me but leave him alone", she thinks.

Bruce watches the computer seeing the location of the quinjet. With a sly smile folding across his face he knows that she's theirs again.


	34. Location

He tries to sleep but memories plague him and turn into nightmares. Waking up howling into the night as he realizes that the nightmare is the truth he collapses back into one of the motel beds. With only a tv, a couple of chairs and small fridge to decorate the room he knows his problem is only just beginning. 

 

In the truck with part of the pack  
They traveled for 3 days straight before the park the truck at a small old motel. Ash gets out and goes with Hunter to get a key.  After he heads back to the truck and picks up Avery and carries her inside while Hunter pays for the room. It's small with two full sized beds. He puts Avery down on one and climbs in behind her and goes to sleep. 

 

Hunter walks back to the truck to grab their bags.  As he is reaching for one of the bags he hears someone come up behind him quick.  Turning around slowly he whispers a name upon recognizing the figure. 

"Stark."

"Why are you here? I told you to stay away. I don't want to hurt anyone. Why did you come here?"

"It's Natasha. She's in trouble."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. You only are acting like an asshole because you don't know how to control your feelings. She's been captured you dipshit and we need you to find her for your child's sake. We know they took her. It's on camera. Clint found her in your block and grabbed her. She couldn't even put up a fight since she was so weak. They came in through the roof. No one knows how they did. It had to be an inside job. The Hulk guy orchestrated the attack. They waited till you were gone to come after her."

He feels sick hearing how his "friend" took the time to orchestrate an attack on her. He knows that Bruce resented the fact that she chose him over her but it wasn't their fault. She couldn't help it and he always was her mate. He knows he should look for her but he also knows that she didn't tell him the truth. He ponders returning while Hunter gets more frustrated at the alpha and decides to take matters into his own hands. 

"Look Stark. The reason she didn't tell you about that Bucky person being Steve's war ally and best friend was because she knew you. She knew you would've murdered him believing that he was for killing you parents but she went through almost the same program. Would you have blamed her if she killed someone you cared for while brainwashed or would you have tried to be understanding. It's one of the other. Either way we don't have long to find her so we have to start looking now or risk both of them dying because of your mistake. And if they did, you have to be the one to live with it. If you don't help then fine. I'll find her and raise the kid myself.


End file.
